Rise of the Riders
by The Meshter
Summary: What happened to Eragon after Inheritance? I do not own the Inheritance Cycle and any of the original characters from the books. I'll try to do a chapter a week, maybe more depending on how much time I have. Leave a Review, it'll only take a minute! For those of you who don't know, I HATE ARYA. Please answer the Poll on my profile, it will help me make the next story a lot better!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated!_

* * *

Rise of the Riders

Eragon rose from his bed, he sat up and stared out of his window to see the sun, barely visible, creeping up slowly from beneath the horizon. It was too early for anyone else to be awake, Saphira would still be asleep, and he pondered whether to wake her up but wisely decided against it. Instead he decided to freshen up and go for a walk. He bathed, and got dressed and left his room. He walked down the corridor to the giant oak door, large enough for two dragons walking side by side and three dragons to fly through one above the other. Eragon stepped outside and looked upon the vast land that lay before his eyes. With a forest roughly ten miles to the west and the river Brom half a mile to the east, ten miles beyond which lay another forest. Some distance behind the hall he could see the magnificent Eldrvarya Mountains, named for the appearance they took when the sun set upon them.

He looked forward and saw the cliff at the northern end of the island, nearly fifteen miles away. This was where he, Saphira and the elves which accompanied him had decided would be the place to raise the new dragon riders. Eragon and the elves had travelled east for days, following the river Edda until it opened out into a colossal lake (Which they had named Oromis), roughly the length of the distance between Teirm and Belatona and roughly the width of Belatona and Furnost. At the centre of this lake was an island untouched by man, no cities or any indication of humans, dwarfs or elves. At the northern end there was a clearing roughly twenty miles wide and fifteen miles long, at the end of the clearing, furthest away from the cliff, they had built a great hall made of Lapis Lazuli and strengthened with spells into the edge of the forest, on top of which lay a sapphire dragon.

The hall was 500m long and 400m wide. It could hold 1000 rooms but that was not the plan, living quarters would be no larger than 10x5 rooms and classrooms would be 20x10, there would have to be guest rooms and dining rooms, taverns, a grand hall, blacksmiths and many more shops. Eragon hoped that the students would take over the shops from previous backgrounds at first, it would be easy with very few riders to start with but in time he would hire the best around to look after the shops so that the riders could focus on training, luckily, Nasuada had decided to give him some of the money earned from selling Galbatorix's treasures. Nasuada had even given some of the more interesting artefacts to Eragon, including some of the dangerous ones that he had seen during his inspection of Uru'Baen.

The areas outside would have a landing strip, sparring grounds, archery ranges, place for practising magic and more but the largest would be the dragon hold, it was yet to be built but Eragon and Saphira envisioned a colossal tower, visible for miles in all direction too only dragons and riders and people with special clearance such as guests and future workers. It would be made of stone and would have square rooms with one open wall, through which dragons could come and go, each dragon would be allotted a space to begin with, the newest at the top and the oldest at the bottom. There would be a spiral staircase running through the centre so that riders could visit their dragons. Of course, staying there would be optional, if a dragon wished, he or she could move out into caves away from the main hold. Eragon suddenly stopped as he heard a call from Saphira through their mental links; at this point he turned around and walked back towards the hall.

* * *

_Reviews appreciated, I want to know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated!_

* * *

When Eragon reached the hall, he stopped a moment and then pushed open the door, and walked up to the main hall, inside which, stood the elves who had accompanied him. Eragon had grown fond of the elves but some of them he was better friends with, Blodhgarm, who he had known roughly since Arya became a shadeslayer as well. Along with Blodhgarm, he became friends with five other elves, Saphia, Kaira, Aninya and Kuldr. Saphia was tall and slender; she was one of the most beautiful elves Eragon had ever seen, along with this she had blonde eyes and blonde hair, she was the strongest user of magic in the group of elves, she was thoughtful and very quiet. Kaira and Aninya were twins with brown hair and green eyes, the only way to tell the difference was that Aninya had a small scar on her left palm. Both were very strong and very fast, remarkable swordswomen, they were bold and very protective of each other, never leaving each other's sides in battle.

Kuldr was different; he had black hair, short but longer on the back and sides, reaching down to his collar. He had brown eyes and like most elves, he was clean shaven. Kuldr was a distant relative of Blodhgarm, and like him Kuldr decided to change his shape to have black wolf like ears protruding from the top of his head, but covered by his hair, and long sharp canine teeth only visible when he grinned. Kuldr wasn't a fast elf, but even though he couldn't outrun most elves, he could easily best them in combat. He was an average magician by elf standards and his concentration wasn't as good for he let his emotions better him too many times. Kuldr was born roughly eighty years before the Forsworn. At 38, a blue dragon egg hatched for him, leaving him with a blue dragon called , they were taught by Vrael and Umaroth. Vrael became a good friend of Kuldr, and as Kuldr was as smart as Vrael, they ended up having countless debates. A few years before the battle with the Forsworn, Kuldr angered Morzan and in the midst of the battle, Morzan killed Loivissa. She had not transferred her soul to her Eldunari so she moved on. Kuldr, devastated at this point, narrowly escaped the explosion and ran deep into the Beor Mountains where only few dwarves venture. He had friends among these and lived a short distance from a small village of dwarves, this was where he grew fond of meat. He heard no news about the Varden until the death of Galbatorix, after hearing so, he ran straight to Uru'Baen with his blade Kveykva. After discovering Eragon's plans, he ran up farther up the Edda and boarded the boat, joining Eragon on his trip.

* * *

_Keep Reviewing, I want to know what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated! _

* * *

Eragon addressed the 20 or so elves that accompanied him and then started talking with Blodhgarm and Kuldr, "I'm stumped" said Eragon, "We have less than a month to build the main part of our city, how can we manage that? We need to build a dragon tower large enough to hold 200 dragons!"

"Calm Eragon, there is no need to worry, we will manage it" responded Kuldr "If we managed to build the Anora Hall within 5 days, and that's including the sapphire dragon on top of it, it should take no longer than 2 weeks to build the dragon tower with only 10 of us working on it!"

"Eragon" said Blodhgarm "10 of the elves, including me, and you will work on the tower, 6 of will work on the hall's interior and the remaining can work on the landing strip, sparring grounds and the archery range, we can work on the shops and places to practice magic afterwards when the dragon tower is complete. We still have 3 weeks or so till the new riders arrive!"

"Sorry" replied Eragon "I'm worrying unnecessarily; I just want to make an impression on the new riders"

"Eragon, just being her will be enough for them anyways, I know that three eggs hatched as soon as we left but Arya will train them well, they will know how difficult it is to make a city by the time she is done!" assured Kuldr

"Thank you Kuldr Elda, I am sorry".

_"Yes, we are both grateful to you for joining us, we have great need for your wisdom and I hope you will help my rider as much as he needs it" _said Saphira.

Eragon then asked the 7 strongest elves and the 3 strongest in magic, including Saphia and Blodhgarm, to accompany him to build the dragon hold. Kuldr went off with 5 other elves to help build the interior. Kaira and Aninya went with the remaining elves to build the training facilities.

After hours of work, Eragon stepped back; they had made a good start on the tower, at this rate it would be done in 10 days. Eragon dismissed the elves to go eat, he had decided they would work from mid-morning till mid-day, then after an hour break, they would work till evening, after that, the elves were free to do as they wish. _"Saphira?" _reached out Eragon_ "could you signal for the elves to take rest?" _

_"Of course little one" _replied Saphira_._

Saphira let out a loud roar, audible for miles, after this, he saw Kuldr walking towards him from Anora hall. They had decided that they would build the tower close to the hall so that dragons could be close to their riders in case of an emergency. After exchanging pleasantries, Kuldr told Eragon that they had built many rooms for students but no furnishings as of yet, they were planning to finish building the rooms by tomorrow evening and would furnish it the day after. After lunch, work continued without a hitch, the Kaira's and Aninya's group made great progress with the sparring field, including a kind of 'arena' for those who wished to prove themselves. The landing strip was also coming along nicely and according to Saphira, it was to be strong enough and large enough for dragons as large as Belgabad!

Eragon was so tired that he went straight to sleep after a light meal, only to be awoken by Saphira roaring as loud as possible an hour later. Eragon rushed to grab Brisingr and ran outside.

* * *

_P.S. I know I'm posting chapters more often than planned, I have more free time than planned right now. This won't last long as my school started last week and the workload will increase. I'll still try to do a chapter a week!_

_Keep Reviewing, I want to know what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated!_

* * *

Eragon ran through the white hallways leading from his room to the main door, he noticed how much work the elves had done, the classrooms were blue, white, green, red and silver, all with gold trims running across the top of the walls. He ran past the rooms for the students, he saw that the rooms had clear walls; obviously they would take the colour of the student's dragon. He reached the giant oak doors, on which the elves had painted a gedwëy ignasia. Eragon pushed open the door and sprinted towards the dragon tower which was under construction, they finished the first floor so Saphira was staying in the rooms. As he neared the white and gold dragon tower, he started to feel the presence of another mind against Saphira's; he quickened his pace and shouted to Kuldr and Blodhgarm to come to the dragon tower.

Kuldr awoke with a jolt, he grabbed 'Kveykva' and ran towards the main door, Kuldr saw Blodhgarm running behind him, this only lasted a few seconds as Blodhgarm sprinted past him, _"Damn it cousin! You were always so fast, I've never once beaten you in a race and I doubt I ever will" _he thought to himself. Kuldr pushed open the door to see Blodhgarm about half a mile ahead of him. _"What's happened that made Eragon call us" _He saw something in the distance, Kuldr's eyes widened and he doubled his pace.

Eragon reached the dragon tower and shouted "SAPHIRA!" both mentally and out loud, a few seconds later he heard a roar from the distance. He looked up at the cloudless night sky, and saw two shadows in front of the full moon. Slowly they got bigger and bigger, unmistakeably looking like two dragons. Suddenly it dawned on Eragon. He couldn't believe it, "_Why is he here now? He said he wasn't going to come for another few months!" _He heard Blodhgarm arrive and a minute later, Kuldr appeared as well. He turned to them and said, "There is nothing to fear, it is a friend, Blodhgarm, and I believe you know that dragon"

"Aye, I would recognise him anywhere, is his rider with him?" replied Blodhgarm.

"I get the feeling he will be because I can feel two minds against Saphira's"

Saphira landed and waited for the red dragon to do the same, of the back of the red dragon, a man of average height, just taller than Eragon, with dark brown hair and grey eyes jumped down, he wore black clothes and a dark red cloak, the same colour as his dragon, on his belt he wore a dark red sword, which Eragon, Brom and Morzan had all once own.

Eragon spoke "It's been a while hasn't it Murtagh and you as well Thorn? Last time we saw you, you two were heading north"

Murtagh looked at Eragon, his brother with brown hair and brown eyes, whose face was fairer than any humans but more rugged than any of the elves. "It definitely has, you haven't changed a bit brother. We're here to join you, if you'll have us, that is" he said, with a smile on his face.

Eragon looked at his brother; he could see Murtagh's eyes bright with happiness, something he had never seen before. _"Maybe he's come to terms with who he really is?" _Eragon asked Saphira

_"Little one, if he is happy then let him remain so, there is no need for us to question him and Thorn, they will tell us if they so wish to do so"_

_"Fine, you are right Saphira" replied Eragon. _"Murtagh, what are you talking about? We would welcome you no matter what, we're brothers!"

"I'm sorry, and thank you brother"

"Murtagh, I'm sure you know Blodhgarm, and this is Kuldr, he is a dragon rider that survived the battle of the Forsworn, unfortunately, his dragon was killed by Morzan" said Eragon

"No need to worry over resentment Murtagh, my quarrel was with Morzan and Morzan alone, I will not judge you" interjected Kuldr. Murtagh acknowledged his gesture. He asked Eragon where he could spend the night and after he was informed, he went to his room, leaving Thorn and Saphira in the dragon tower.

* * *

_Keep Reviewing, I want to know what you think!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated!_

* * *

Murtagh walked into his room, at first it was crystal clear, and then slowly, the walls began to turn the same colour as Thorn, slowly, from the bottom, the colour changed and met together at the gold chandelier at the middle of the room. The bed, on the right side of his room's sheets turned from white to red as well as the cushions on the chair by the desk on the left side, on which there was some meat, bread and soup. Murtagh opened the wardrobe near his bed which had remained gold; inside it there were multiple clothes, formal suits, cloaks and two belts, with the buckle encrusted with a ruby. He reached out with his mind and felt that both belts were filled with vast amounts of energy. Murtagh opened a door on the far side of his room. Through which was another but smaller room, this had a washbasin that looked like the ones from Ellesméra, along with a washbasin there was a bath, again, it looked like the ones from Ellesméra, this was remarkably similar, other than this, there was a toilet. The floor was fully tiled and there was a huge mirror next to the bath, but when Murtagh touched the mirror, his reflection changed into a beautiful beach.

_"I wonder if all the rooms are like this, or maybe it's just the ones made for the guests" _he thought. He heard a knock on his door and went to open it, when he opened it he saw a floating piece of paper. He grabbed it and read what it said. _'This will be your room for as long as you plan to stay. Breakfast will be put on your desk in the morning. I was hoping that you would help us with building 'Doru Anora'. I would be very grateful if you help and stay to teach with us. It would please me and Saphira greatly. By the way, work starts tomorrow at mid-morning, there is an hour break at mid-day, during which lunch will be served in the main hall, after that we work till evening, you are free to do as you wish after that (I was hoping we could spar, it's been some time and I was wondering if you wanted to) Dinner is served in the main hall at seven, there will be meat. Saphira has informed Thorn of his feeding arrangements._

_Eragon_

* * *

_Keep Reviewing, I want to know what you think!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated!_

* * *

Murtagh awoke to the sound of Saphira's roar, he looked out of his window and saw the sun, slowly creeping up from below the horizon, its light causing animals to awake, and he could hear birds chirping from their nests in the forest. It really was an excellent place to live. He could see why Eragon found this place so appealing. Murtagh took a bath and went to his desk, on which lay some bread, meat and cheese. He ate his meager breakfast and went outside. Murtagh opened the doors to the great building and stepped out into the open air. Away to his right, he saw the sparring fields being set up, on his left he saw the Dragon tower, still under construction, and started moving towards it. _"Thorn, come down to the ground, I'll be at the tower in a few minutes." _Murtagh arrived at the tower to see Thorn waiting for him. "_We have a couple of hours till I begin work, how about we have a look around the island"_ Murtagh told his dragon mentally, Thorn hummed his agreement and they set off. They soared high, past the thick white clouds and straightened out. Murtagh looked through the gaps in the clouds, the island was huge, and most of it was covered in forest, it was teeming with wildlife, there were many fruit trees and bushes for berries! They went back below the clouds to see that they were above the water, seagulls were flying low, and there were swans and ducks and many varieties of fish. Murtagh returned to the island to see that Eragon was waiting for him.

"Murtagh" he said "Work starts in an hour, and what have you thought about my offer?"

Murtagh thought a moment, "I agree, it has been too long since we last fought brother, although, then we were enemies"

"Aye, but today we will fight against each other as brothers tend to do, get ready; we have a long time ahead of us to finish 'Doru Anora' on this simply beautiful, green, lush piece of land"

"I'll see you in an hour then brother, I'll try to get acquainted with the other elves, I get the feeling this will be a difficult task" Murtagh replied, with a look of worry on his face, "No matter, they'll take a shine eventually"

"Aye, we meet outside the hall for briefing, I shall see you then. I'm going for a ride with Saphira"

Murtagh went inside and left Eragon heading towards the Dragon Tower, _"Who to meet first?"_ That was decided for him as an elf woman with brown hair and green eyes, rounded the corner, she was simply beautiful, and Murtagh couldn't find much flaw with her at all, she was just shorter than Murtagh, but was more confident, she walked with an air of purpose and happiness, without much worry. She was completely different to any woman Murtagh had seen before. As she walked past, Murtagh pulled together his courage and said "Atra du evarínya ono varda, älfa"

She stopped, looking him deep in the eyes and replied "Atra esterní ono thelduin, Shur'tugal" before walking away, leaving Murtagh shaken, that was certainly something he would not forget.

* * *

_I know it wasn'y my best chapter but I had trouble coming up with ideas for this one. I will be doing Murtagh's point of view for a short while but I#ll be going back to Eragon after that, I'll have chapters of Blodhgarm and Kuldr's point of view, maybe the other elves._

_Keep Reviewing, I want to know what you think!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated!_

* * *

Murtagh kept on going, round the same corner the elf walked by, he walked down the white corridors, he took time and looked around him, the white corridors were lined with gold and blue paint, there were no windows but for lights there were bright orbs of magic hanging a few inches below the ceiling, lost in the details, Murtagh didn't notice Kuldr until he bumped right into him. _"Looks like my worry has been solved already"_

"Atra du evarínya ono varda, Kuldr-Elda"

"Atra esterní ono thelduin Murtagh, How do you like our hall? I've spent quite some time on it"

"It is spectacular, the attention to detail is amazing, the rooms are brilliant and how they change to accommodate the rider, but I'm impressed most by the baths and the Sapphire dragon!"

"The dragon was Eragon's idea, I designed this place, and it was a challenge to build everything, all we need to do is to finish furnishing this place, and build a library, by the way, work starts in about 20 minutes, Eragon wants to see you before you start though, he's in the main hall, he says he's got a task for you, I'll speak to you at dinner"

"Thank you Kuldr-Elda, I will go see him now, and definitely! I'd like to know what adventures you had"

Murtagh walked up to the main hall to see a note on the door

_'The main hall is being redesigned so I will be busy, the elves know what they're supposed to do but I want you to go to the northern side of the island and help the elf there build a forge for Riders swords, armour, shields and dragon saddles as we have only brought 50 with us, the rest are displayed across Alagaesia. You may or may not know the elf there but the elf is one of the most important people in the land for riders. When you meet her I want you to give her your sword, there is a path behind the hall leading there. You are not to take Thorn with you, we will have to rearrange our crossing of swords till another day.'_

In the distance, Murtagh heard a loud roar, which meant that he should be off. The elves were beginning their work and he left quietly.

* * *

_I'm really sorry about the length of this chapter, I've had next to no time to do any of this properly, I will try to make the next one longer and better but please bear with it for now :/_

_No Chapters for a couple weeks, my weekends are full with school work, hockey, football (soccer to you Americans) and revision for exams, next chapter should be up within 2 weeks_

_Keep Reviewing, I want to know what you think!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated! _

* * *

Murtagh walked along the dark path between the trees, the tee leaves only let in few rays of sunlight so he couldn't see much, to either side he heard the scurries of animals and the chirping of birds, although it was dark it wasn't sinister at all, it felt like he was at peace with nature. After walking for what seemed like hours the path opened into a small clearing. The path then turned from the dirt path covered in leaves to a stone road leading to the house. As it approached the small, white house it split in two, one leading to the house and one leading behind it. Murtagh stopped walking and looked around, to his left was a garden filled with roses, carnations, lilies, tulips and lavenders. To his right was a huge rock that seemed like it was giving out light, Murtagh walked slowly towards it, as he neared the rock, his sword began to shine and the rock shined ever brighter, he drew Zar'roc and walked ever closer, suddenly his sword jerked out of his hand and came to a stop centimetres away from the rock, slowly they both shined brighter and brighter until they were illuminating all of the dark forest behind Murtagh, his sword was now shining with a pure white light as was the rock, then the light vanished, leaving his sword glowing with a red aura.

He moved towards the rock and took the sword, he inspected it his sword to see that it was clear of any chips, scratches and impurities, as he stepped back from the rock he noticed that the red aura of the sword slowly disappeared. He heard the door open from behind him and he turned around, pointing Zar'roc at the noise, readying his mind against an attack. When he saw who it was, he dropped his mental shield and lowered his sword, he walked up to the person standing at the door, and bowed his head and raised Zar'roc, with one hand on the hilt and the other on the blade, to the elf that stood there. "Ebrithil abr sverder, It is an honour"

"Murtagh Kingkiller, wielder of Zar'roc, the blade of blood and the cause of sorrow and misery. It is a shame that one of my blades be used for such despicable deeds; it is something that has haunted me to this day that something I created to protect was used for such acts. It is because of Morzan I stopped making these swords."

"I apologise for all that I and my father have done with this sword but we cannot change the past. I must know however, what it that rock?"

"That rock it the largest amount of 'brightsteel' I have ever seen, it is with that type of metal I have made the swords, this one in particular is imbedded with magical properties from the time when dragons ruled the world."

Murtagh felt a sudden feeling of awe, he realised the importance of what he just witnessed. "So when my sword shined with the rock..."

"Yes, your sword has just become imbedded with the same magic from the rock, it is now virtually unstoppable, only swords with the same magic are level to this, Eragon's sword is now the same, as is Kuldr's and all the sword that were brought here by the elves. Any sword without the same magic is worthless compared to this except from the blades that the elves possess."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the hall, Eragon and the elves were working at an unimaginable pace, they had decided to use the trees for help with the dragon tower, the elves sang without break for the whole day they sang about the past, the future, the things this tower would represent and what would happen to the land if it were to fall. With the help of the forest, they had raised the tower from the first floor up to the fifth in a matter of hours. Eragon smiled, _"This is working out perfectly"_

_"Aye little one, it is a beautiful sight, soon our magnificent land will be finished"_

Eragon went to inspect the others; the training ground was finished as was the landing strip. The interior was left as was the Dragon tower, only those two remained. After that it was the various bits and pieces, such as various outdoor places, and decorations, they would need a wall for protection and a dock. This place had a long way to go until it was finished.

* * *

_Sorry for the delay in the chapter, I've made this one long because of it_

_Keep Reviewing, I want to know what you think!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated!_

* * *

Eragon woke up to the sound of knocking on the door, he walked over slowly to his door and opened it, knocking on the door was Saphia. He was shocked to see her as she usually kept to herself. Thinking about his words carefully, he slowly asked "Saphia, what is wrong that you have woken me so early in the morning?"

Saphia looked deep into his eyes, as if she were gazing into his true being, she replied in a beautiful, musical and pure voice "Eragon, can I speak with you about something?"

Eragon looked back at her, he simply could not say no to her pure voice "Of course Saphia, would you like to come in? What is causing you trouble?"

"I would like that Eragon" She walked in and sat down on the chair by his desk, she watched Eragon carefully as he walked over and sat down on the corner of his bed, facing her. "Eragon, I have had some trouble talking to Kuldr, I've tried speaking to him but he can't seem to talk to anybody, I notice him walking alone, working on things by himself, even when he is giving instructions, it's like he is there and not at the same time, he sits alone during the day except for dinner and spends most of his time in his room, either drawing or writing, what can I do to make him open up. I feel that if he doesn't, he will be lost to us!"

Eragon was taken aback, even though Saphia was quiet and kept to herself, he knew she enjoyed the company of others, he had noticed that Kuldr wasn't to be seen during the evening, when he was, he was either sparring with the other elves or sitting under the shade of a tree, writing or drawing as Saphia had said, he never realised how much Saphia cared for others, although she didn't talk much, her behaviour let him believe that she only cared for two or three people. This talk made him realise that she could not stand seeing her friends in pain. Eragon thought, he took his time before replying, eventually he said "Saphia, I think that you should show him you want him to talk, ask him about himself, make him your friend, I don't think he realises how much you and the others care for him. I think that living in solitude for years has changed him. Maybe go talk to him when he's alone, sit by him, speak with him, make sure not to let him feel depressed, eventually he'll open up himself. Maybe ask Blodhgarm what he thinks, he is his cousin after all, maybe he knows something from their childhood that made him happy?"

"Thank you Eragon" She said in her beautiful, magical voice "I will heed your advice for it is one that is valuable"

"There is no need for thanks, what are friends for, I think that you are the best person to talk to him as well"

Saphia said goodbye and Eragon watched her leave, _"Do you think I have done the right thing Saphira?"_

_"Little one, I think you may have just saved Kuldr from despair by helping Saphia"_

_"Thank you Saphira" _Eragon got dressed, ate his breakfast and walked towards the main hall, spotting Saphia outside Blodhgarm's room, he overheard Blodhgarm saying something about a dog to Saphia and moved on.

* * *

Murtagh woke up later than usual, and to the sound of a hammer on an anvil. He left his room and saw some bread and cheese on the table, after eating his meagre breakfast, he walked outside to where the Rhunon was working on some armour. "Ebrithil" he said as a greeting, to which she replied in the same manner, calling his name. Rhunon had Murtagh work throughout the day, as it turned out, the forge was already finished, all she required was an assistant, someone who could help her by making the swords for her. She used the same manner of control she used on Eragon, having perfected this technique. While she herself worked on the armour and shields, she had Murtagh craft swords, she had Murtagh work for hours, from mid morning till midnight, during which Murtagh crafted a shimmering clear blade, built with the same spell as the rooms, it would change colour to the colour of the colour of the dragon who's rider claimed it, it looked like he would be working here for a while.

"Murtagh" Rhunon said "How would you like your own sword?"

"You mean replace Zar'roc with a new one?"

"Aye, would you like that?"

Murtagh thought, after a short while he responded seriously "No, although this sword has a dark past, it has become a part of me, I have rewritten this sword's story and with that, I have changed its purpose. I shall not"

"That is a good answer as any, you may sleep if you wish, I will finish this shield and then sleep"

"I think I need to rest so I shall accept your offer" after having some bread, meat and wine, Murtagh went to sleep, leaving Rhunon finishing off a shield which only needed to be embedded with a jewel.

* * *

_I have decided to talk about the past of the named elves, starting with Saphia and Kuldr, I'm not sure whether to bring in Arya yet or not, although we might be getting a special visit from a certain witch in the near future ;)_

_Keep Reviewing, I want to know what you think!_

_P.S. This chapter is to make up for not writing one last week, so you get 2 this weekend instead of 1 :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated!_

* * *

Rhunon worked on the shield through the night, only stopping for something to eat and drink, she was trying to make this perfect, all she needed to do was embed the aquamarine jewel in the shield and that was that, but for some reason it would not bind, she spent hours perfecting the shape of the aquamarine and the shield in order to get the alignment correct. At last she did it, the shield was meant for Kuldr, as he had lost his in the battle against the forsworn, since he went directly into hiding, he couldn't return to Ellesmera for a new one. The shield itself was white with a black and blue outline and a gold trim, the aquamarine shined out from the shield, it looked like a gap in the clouds, a diamond shaped gap that pushed out and away. It was designed and coloured to match Kuldr's armour, in Rhunon's opinion, it was perfect.

By the time she was done, it was morning, the bright blue skies were cloudless and the sun shone brightly, you could see for miles in this weather, she knew when the tower was built, it would shine in all directions in the sunlight, visible for miles. Slowly, she walked to her room and fell asleep. She awoke some time later to the sound of hammer on anvil, she got up from her bed and opened her door outside which lay food, bread, cheese, wine and fruit. She ate her meal and wondered outside to see Murtagh working steadily on the scabbard of the blade he had made the other day. Rhunon _'It's nice to see someone else doing the work for a change, it's as if he is trying to make up for Zar'roc and what the blade has done, or it could be that he just enjoys work, we shall find out soon enough' _

"Murtagh, good morning" she cried

"It is a brilliant morning Ebrithil, the sun is shining, the sky is blue, the birds are chirping and the forest seems as if it is at peace, I wish every day was like this one" Murtagh laughed, "If only I could go fly today, Thorn would love this weather!"

"You are in luck Murtagh, you get to go back this afternoon Murtagh, you see, every person who lives at the great hall has to come and make a sword to prove their commitment, from tomorrow, you shall work with Eragon and then you work on Saturday, Sunday is a day off for everyone, every week!"

"Thank you Ebrithil, it has been a pleasure working with you"

"I could say the same, you may leave whenever you wish after you finish that scabbard, just inform me first"

* * *

Kuldr smiled to himself, he was sat by his tree, it was by the dragon tower, providing him shade from the sun yet not so sheltered that it was cold, he was looking at a fairth of himself and Loivissa, his smile slowly disappeared and his face turned from happiness to sadness as he recalled Morzan and the battle, slowly, a single tear ran from his eye, down his cheek and hung of his chin, slowly this was followed by another, Kuldr wiped his eyes and sent the fairth back to his room, he heard footsteps in the distance and looked up approaching from the distance was Saphia, he looked back down.

"Kuldr" she said, hearing no response she spoke his name again. Slowly she walked over and spoke his name again. "Kuldr, why are you ignoring me?"

Kuldr just stared down, giving no response, holding his body language _'Leave me be, just go away' _he thought to himself.

"Kuldr" She sounded annoyed, "look at me"

_'Go away, I don't want to talk to anyone, leave me alone' _He thought again.

Saphia, completely oblivious to the body language he was giving, sat down next to him. "It isn't nice to ignore people Kuldr"

_'What is wrong with her, can she not see that I wish to be alone' _

Saphira, noticing his discomfort, asked him _"Kuldr, would you like to join me flying? I thought it would be nice to have some company other than Eragon and Thorn's asleep"_

_"I would like that very much Saphira, thank you"_ Kuldr replied, he got up, ignoring Saphia and walked over to where Saphira was sat on the other side of the tower, he climbed up and Saphira took off leaving Saphia in a daze.

* * *

_Keep Reviewing, I want to know what you think!_

_I wonder what will happen to Saphia, Kuldr doesn't seem to like her, will another elf will try talking to him?_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated!_

* * *

_'What is wrong with her? Doesn't she understand I don't want to talk to her, no social skills whatsoever!' thought Kuldr_

_'Maybe she just cares too much, she isn't a bad person Kuldr-Elda, and you must understand that she has difficulty talking to others' Saphira chimed_

_'I know she has trouble, but even she must understand when someone doesn't want to talk, out of all the people here, only you, Eragon, Blodhgarm and Murtagh truly know what I feel, this is because Eragon lost his father, uncle and mother, you had lost your race and both of you lost your mentors, Murtagh lost his life and his soul to Galbatorix, he lost damn near everything! Blodhgarm and I both lost our family against the forsworn, of our blood-line; only I, Blodhgarm and his mother are left. I had my dragon, my family and my friends taken away from me!'_

_'Kuldr-Elda, I know Saphia can be irritating at times but you must adjust, in time she will also learn how to behave herself, I know we have lost much but we all still need to stay positive and keep our hopes up. Just remember that we all have our problems, but it is up to you whether you learn to enjoy her company or not, just remember that we need to sort our problems by the time the students arrive.'_

_'I know Saphira, but it still remains that I cannot talk with her, she irritates me, she doesn't understand much yet she thinks she understands me enough that she can _lift_ me from my sorrow, all I need is some time to think it through, I will be ready when I am ready. I have already made friends among the people here, Blodhgarm has always been a brother to me, Eragon and you have welcomed me with pleasure, Aninya and Kaira are both kind enough to me, the other elves I get along with well enough, I just can't stand people who think they know what's going on! Just because she knows more about magic, doesn't mean she knows more about us, she has her own friends, I have mine!'_

Saphira and Kuldr flew for an hour before landing by the main hall. Kuldr walked inside to Blodhgarm's room and knocked on the door, after a short while Blodhgarm opened it.

"Cousin, can I make a request?" asked Kuldr

"Of course" replied Blodhgarm warily, "What is it?"

"Would you like to spar with me this evening?" Kuldr asked "It has been too long since our last duel" Kuldr grinned, showing his wolf canine's, in a fearsome yet enticing way.

"Oh" Blodhgarm grinned, grinning as well know, "Definitely, should be quite a show for everyone else"

"It most definitely will" Kuldr said, he started to laugh, "Thank you cousin, I will see you later tonight!" he started walking away still laughing.

* * *

Aninya was sat with Kaira outside when they saw Murtagh coming up from the path. Kaira got up and walked towards him "Shur'tugal, where have you been?" she asked

"I was with Rhunon for the past couple of days"

"Ah, alright, by the way, Eragon would like to speak with you; he's in the lunch hall eating"

"Thank you...um, sorry, I do not know your name"

"Kaira, and that is my sister, Aninya"

"Ok then, Thank you Kaira"

Murtagh wandered off towards the main hall. Kaira walked back to her sister.

"Do you like him?" asked Aninya

"Definitely not, I have my eyes set on someone else entirely, do you?"

"Who knows? Maybe, maybe not, there are a lot of people here" Aninya replied, laughing.

* * *

Murtagh walked into 'Doru Anora' and into the lunch hall, he could see Eragon sitting with Kuldr, on the far table, Kuldr got up and left, after exchanging greetings with Murtagh on his way out. Murtagh stopped him "Kuldr, Rhunon made this for you" He handed him the shield

"I've been waiting for this, it is perfect! Thank you for bringing it to me Murtagh, You don't know how long it has been since I last had it, not a moment too soon as well" He said, smiling mischievously

"What?" Murtagh asked, confused

"You'll see" said Kuldr, walking away.

After Kuldr left, Murtagh walked up to Eragon and asked him "What is it brother?"

"Ah, Murtagh, I'm afraid we must postpone our duel for another day, we're in for a treat tonight, Kuldr is duelling Blodhgarm!" He exclaimed

"Oh really, I have no problems delaying our duel then"

"And another thing, how was your time with the sword-master?" asked Eragon

"I feel as if a weight has been lifted from me and Zar'roc"

"Then all is well" Eragon said, smiling. "I shall see you this evening then"

"Aye, what time?"

"At nine in the evening"

"I look forward to it" Said Murtagh, smiling _'This is going to be an interesting evening' _

* * *

_I predict a duel in the next chapter! And what's this I hear about Aninya and Murtagh, maybe there's nothing there at all, what about Kaira and the mystery person?_

_Those twins might cause a little trouble, or maybe not, what about poor little Saphia, in all fairness to Kuldr, she can be a B***H or maybe she might become someone who everyone loves? (NOT LIKELY)_

_And a certain herbalist we all know might appear very soon!_

_Keep Reviewing, I want to know what you think! Its the only way I can make this better!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated!_

* * *

The time had come, it was nine in the evening, everyone had gathered around the sparring ground, the sky was clear, the moon was full and in the distance you could hear the sounds of wolves howling, the sparring grounds were barren, stripped of all life but few patches of grass, it was covered in sand and dust, in the centre, Kuldr and Blodhgarm stood facing each other. They both protected their swords and took five steps away from each other and took their stance. Kuldr's stance was more aggressive; he was standing sideways, right hand on his sword, pointing towards Blodhgarm and left hand by his side, Blodhgarm had both hands on his blade and was stood square, facing Kuldr. Both were wearing light tunics so they could move freely and easily.

Kuldr and Blodhgarm started circling towards each other; Kuldr was moving towards Blodhgarm as they circled. Suddenly Kuldr stepped forward and leaped towards Blodhgarm, stopping a metre away from him. Blodhgarm took a step back, waiting for him to attack first. Kuldr gave in, almost as fast as a normal eye can see he jabbed at Blodhgarm's left hand, Blodhgarm blocked it and stepped towards Kuldr, swinging his sword at his left shoulder which Kuldr saw coming, Kuldr moved to the right and as he did, Blodhgarm cut in towards his left leg, Kuldr moved back then drove into Blodhgarm with his shoulder, trying to knock him off balance. It succeeded, somewhat, although Blodhgarm was pushed back, he grabbed onto Kuldr, dragging him with him.

Blodhgarm rolled as he fell, kicking Kuldr of him, he got up and lunged at Kuldr on the floor, Kuldr rolled out of the way and got up before Blodhgarm could strike him again. Kuldr stood still, he waited for Blodhgarm as he swung towards his neck, Kuldr waited, at the last second he ducked and grabbed Blodhgarm's hand, he brought it down and tapped him on the neck with his sword, before stepping back.

"Cousin, I could have killed you there if I were an enemy" He taunted

Blodhgarm remained calm, and raised his sword again, stepping towards Kuldr he stooped low and with a sudden burst of strength swung up towards Kuldr's waist, Kuldr brought his blade down quickly, too quickly, even though he deflected the attack, his sword slammed into the ground sinking into it. _'Shit' _he thought, Blodhgarm remaining calm took this opportunity to hit him on his shoulder. Blodhgarm stepped back

"I believe we are even" Blodhgarm said

"True, but this is far from over" he replied.

Kuldr was got to his feet, tugged his sword out from the ground and took his stance once again. This time he moved in time with Blodhgarm, as they circled, waiting for Blodhgarm, the second Blodhgarm move his foot forward, Kuldr ran at him, his sword in both hands, down by his side. Blodhgarm swung towards his legs but Kuldr dived over it, rolled and jumped at him from behind, with an arm around his stomach and his sword at his neck. He stepped away.

Blodhgarm fell into a state of calmness, giving Kuldr five touches in quick succession. Leaving Kuldr in a state of irritation, Kuldr's attacks were fiercer and more aggressive, although he managed to give Blodhgarm four touches on his leg, neck, wrist and shoulder. Blodhgarm was dodging the majority of his attacks. Blodhgarm took advantage of mistakes caused by anger and managed to land three touches, to Kuldr's powerful yet somewhat 'clumsy' two touches which caused Kuldr to anger even more.

"Cousin it is getting darker, how about the next point wins?" asked Blodhgarm after Kuldr landed a hit on his chest; they were currently on nine points apiece

"Aye, let us be done with this" Kuldr replied.

Once again they took their stances Kuldr was annoyed but not angry this time, whereas Blodhgarm remained calm as ever, Kuldr moved back a step and went crouched down, he put a palm on the ground and grabbed the sand, he threw it in the air and when Blodhgarm looked at it, he suddenly broke from his crouch sprinting at Blodhgarm, he came close and jabbed at his chest which Blodhgarm parried, countering by thrusting out at his shoulder, Kuldr grabbed his arm and snapped his palm at Blodhgarm's chest, Blodhgarm dodged, let go of his sword and went low, pulling Kuldr down, Blodhgarm swept at his legs, knocking over Kuldr who was still holding his arm, but had his sword arm at Blodhgarm's neck, whereas Blodhgarm had his other are at the hilt of Kuldr's blade, twisting Kuldr's wrist he took the sword from his hand and tapped Kuldr's neck, and got up, pulling Kuldr to his feet.

"Cousin, you would have won if you remained calm, I know you would have" Blodhgarm told him before giving his sword back and walked to the water barrel.

_'Damn him, he's right' _thought Kuldr before sheathing Kveykva and joining him there.

* * *

_Well, the duel went well for Blodhgarm_

_I'm not sure which characters to bring to Doru Anora, I know that Angela will be, maybe Orik and Roran but I'm not sure on Arya because, well to be frank, I don't like her, she will come into the story but maybe later on or just scrying Eragon when she's out on a visit to someone, I'm just not sure /:_

_Keep Reviewing, I want to know what you think! Its the only way I can make this better! _


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated!_

* * *

Eragon awoke early in the morning to the sound of knocking on his door; he got up from his bed and walked over to it. _'Who the hell woke me up this early in the morning!' _he thought. He opened the door to see Aninya standing at the door. "What is it Aninya?" he asked in an annoyed manner.

"I didn't mean to offend you Eragon" She told him "But you have a visitor, she's someone we all know" she added on.

"Thank you Aninya, where is she?"

"In the main hall" she answered, walking away from him.

_'Arya'_ he thought, getting excited _'Could she have come to see me all the way from Ellesméra? She said she couldn't because of her duty! But if she's come to visit then does that mean her feelings have...maybe she... maybe she loves me...'_ he thought to himself, delight filling him, his heart grew warm and he felt like he could fly! He got dressed as fast as he could, putting on his best clothes, his white cloak, blue tunic and trousers and his best shoes. After doing so Eragon ran, he ran from his room to the main hall, sprinting as fast as he could.

* * *

Murtagh was sitting outside; he was alone as he sat on a bench by the hall, watching the sun as it peeking from the horizon, slowly creeping up, carefully and cautiously, bringing everything slowly to life, birds started chirping in the distance and he could hear the sounds of the forest animals moving about, he could hear the rustling of the leaves in the soft, cool, refreshing breeze. _'This island is magnificent, it's as if the island itself is alive, like a giant turtle and this grass, these trees and the animals here are its shell and the brown cliffs are its legs, this island is at peace, no wonder brother chose this island to teach the riders' _Murtagh thought, he was so lost in his thought he didn't hear Kaira approaching him.

"Murtagh?" she said "Murtagh?" she tapped his arm

"Huh, oh sorry... Kaira"

"Correct"

"I didn't see you there, got lost in my thoughts"

"What were you thinking about?" she asked, sitting down next to him

"Just the island" he replied, nervously yet calmly, as if he were happy but suddenly became uncertain

"Relax, I won't hurt you" she told him laughing, moving closer towards him until their shoulders were touching, "You seem out of touch with things"

"Do I?" He asked

"Yes, it's as if you're trying to be different from the rest of us" She told him, looking into his eyes with interest

"I'm just reflecting on things, taking more time from myself, when I went away, I lived with an elderly lady and her grandson, she owned a farm and offered me a place to stay, food and some money if I worked for her, such manual labour required little thought and it gave me time to think. She passed away after a short while, leaving the farm to her grandson, at that point I left, I gave him the money I had earned and came here, since I met that lady, every morning I take some time to just think on everything around me, let my thoughts wonder" he told her, he was smiling, looking calm and happy, at peace

They both sat there for half an hour, just next to each other till breakfast.

* * *

Eragon collected his thoughts and walked into the hall "It's been a while he said" without looking at who he was talking to

"It has Eragon" said the guest

_'Wait, I know that voice... it can't be, she said she wouldn't be here until we were fully set up!' _he thought "Angela, why are you here? You said it would be a while before you came" he asked, disappointedly

"Aye, but I came to visit you; I thought you'd like some company other than the elves for once and maybe help you out a bit"

"Alright then, how long are you here for?"

"Only five days, I'm stopping here then going further East, after two weeks I'm coming back to Alagaesia then finally back here to help" she told him

"Would you like me to show you the guest rooms?" Eragon asked

"That would be splendid" she replied, cheerfully "Solembum says he's too hungry to speak to you so he'll talk to you later, where's Saphira?"

"In the Dragon Tower, it's the giant tower on the far side" he told her, watching Solembum head out and towards it, he showed Angela her rooms and left to go outside.

* * *

_What trouble will Angela cause here?_

_Kaira and Murtagh? maybe something could happen :P_

_REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, that's all that will keep me going /:_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated!_

* * *

Murtagh was sat next to Kaira, he was smiling as was she, time passed quickly for the both of them until suddenly they realised it was time for breakfast before work, they saw Kuldr a couple of times but he only acknowledged their presence, leaving them to their happiness. Murtagh and Kaira walked towards the hall side by side, they were talking and laughing, sharing their thoughts and worries, Murtagh had never felt so happy.

_'Murtagh' _said Thorn

_'What is it Thorn?'_

_'Be careful what you do because remember, anybody you decide to bond with, I have to share with as well'_

_'I know Thorn, but I would like to see where this goes for now, she makes me happy'_

_'Murtagh, I'm happy with your decision as long as it isn't a matter of lust'_

_'It isn't'_

_'Then I am content'_

* * *

Eragon was sat in the breakfast hall with Angela, listening to her stories about Alagaesia since he left not long ago, apparently they had built a statue to honour him in Ilirea and there were countless tales of him running throughout Alagaesia, of how his childhood was, when he was with Brom and countless others, there were many speculations that he was some sort of superhero, who only comes when the world is about to crumble and saves it then leaves

"WHAT!?" cried Ed "This is absurd!"

"Still bloody hilarious though" Angela said "Maybe they'll put your myth on the same level as the fact that toads are really frogs!

"I'm going to have to accept it then, anyway it's time for work" he told her

"Accept what, whether toads are frogs or the fact that you're now a mythological character?"

"The myth thing"

"But I know mine's right"

"Fine, both of them"

"Both of what, frogs and myths, frogs and whether I'm correct or myth and whether I'm right?"

"ALL OF THEM"

"So easy to annoy you Eragon, you'll never be able to teach this way" she said disapprovingly.

_'She'll drive me insane'_ Eragon thought, in the back of his mind he heard Saphira laughing at him. Eragon took off to work with the rest of the elves. Eragon picked up on a few things as he worked and inspected, he noticed that Murtagh decided to work on the training grounds, he was working close to Kaira, once in a while, he swore he saw them smile at each other, he saw that Angela decided to help, every once in a while he heard Angela and Kuldr yelling at each other over the design of a room, or the shape or even the colour of the lining on the wall. Solembum was content just talking with some of the elves while they work, keeping them company. _'Everyone's mood seems to have uplifted thanks to our guests although it is strange how she knows most of them' _he thought.

_'Aye, it is true Eragon; it seems that the elves enjoy company as much as we do'_ Saphira thought _'It seems as if Angela is hiding a lot from us, but that is not our business, the witch has her secrets, she is probably older than anybody here'_

_'Maybe' _Eragon thought back to her. He had a meager lunch for he wished to fly with Saphira, he climbed on the space on her back and together they set off, taking a 'tour' of the island, stopping to visit Rhunon for a brief few minutes then going across to the far side of the luscious green island until they came across a spring high up the Eldrvarya Mountains. '_What a sight, the way the sun falls across the mountains, it is as if the mountains are themselves on fire, it simple is a beautiful island we have chosen' _Eragon thought as he looked upon the mountains, he asked Saphira to set down by the spring and jumped off her back, he watched as Saphira took long, big gulps of the water and she then lay down by the bank. _'How deep is it Saphira?'_

_'Deep enough to swim inside, the bottom isn't that low, probably twice your height little one'_

_'Thank you' _he replied, taking off his tunic trousers before jumping into the spring, he immediately shot out of the water, shivering rapidly "S-S-SHI-I-T" he shouted, freezing with coldness, slowly, he got his composure back, he got in slowly and calmly, using the Ancient language he warmed up the water around him before he started to swim, he took his time, they still had half an hour left. After swimming for a short while, Eragon dried off, got dressed and went back with Saphira to the hall before finally finishing their work for the day.

The dinner was spectacular and the amount of food was magnificent, it was in honour of the first guest 'Doru Anora' ever had. The feast went on late into the night, it was a chance for everyone to relax and take some time off, Eragon noticed Murtagh and Kaira sitting together a few seats down to his right, Blodhgarm, Kuldr, Angela and himself were talking amongst each other, occasionally an elf would come up and have a small chat with Angela before carrying on. By the time the food was finished (Majority of which Saphira and Thorn ate) and the mead was gone (Again, by Thorn and Saphira) they all retired to their respective rooms before falling asleep.

* * *

_I'm thinking of whether to include Arya or not at the moment, she said she wouldn't leave Alagaesia and to be honest, I don't really like her that much, although Orik and Nasuada might visit in the future though not sure when, I'll think about Arya for now /:_

_REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, that's all that will keep me going!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated!_

* * *

Kuldr awoke earlier than usual, he had a headache from last night, a simple spell cured it, Kuldr had a bath, got dressed and decided to head out for a walk in the early morning, the sun had only just begun to rise as he left the hall he saw Angela sat on the bench by the hall "Good morning Angela" he cried, walking over to her

"Tis a delightful morning, the sun isn't ready to peek out from his doors yet but the birds have acknowledged his presence and have started tweeting, even Saphira is awake and in the sky" she replied, pointing to a blue shape in the sky

"Why are you up so early?"

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"Don't start this again Angela; right now I want some peace and quiet"

"Well you shouldn't have come to me now should you?"

"Fine, I'll be going then" Kuldr replied, slightly annoyed _'She can be so annoying at times! Still, it is nice to see her after so many years' _Kuldr walked on into the forest, walking past the Dragon tower to the tree behind it; he walked straight on past his tree to the path that led towards the mountains. He drew a big breath of the cold fresh air as he walked along the path; he had roughly three hours to breakfast so he took his time. As he walked he paid attention to the different sounds of the forest, he felt a sense of calmness overtake him, he was happy. Kuldr kept walking the worn out path, the forest around him teeming with life, every once in a while he saw a deer or a fox scuttle by, occasionally he saw a rabbit or a hare.

Kuldr walked for roughly half an hour until he reached the foot of the mountain, he sat on a nearby tree stump for a short while, taking in his surroundings before getting up and following the path up the mountain, he started walking faster and faster as he neared the top, every once in a while he looked back to see his progress. Kuldr began to run, he covered the distance between the bottom and the top in a few minutes before he was by a cliff overlooking a small lake in the centre of the island_ 'SAPHIRA' _he shouted mentally

_'Yes Kuldr?'_

_'How deep is that lake?' _he asked

_'One minute' _she replied before flying towards the lake and plunging head first into it, a few seconds later she came back out _'from where you're standing, the area below is about 7 times your length deep'_

_'Perfect' _he replied before smiling, he was roughly 800m above the lake '_this should be fun' _he thought before asking Saphira to take his clothes and put it by the lake and wait for him _'When I'm done could you take me back to the hall, it will only take about ten minutes, I don't plan to stay long' _Kuldr said _'Sorry to bother you by the way'_

_'Not a problem'_

Kuldr stepped to the edge and closed his eyes, he waited... suddenly he leaned forward, letting himself fall, at the last moment he pushed off the cliff with his legs, swan diving, he plummeted from the cliff towards the water, the adrenaline rushing through him, his blood pumped around his body faster, he was exhilarated, eyes closed, taking in every moment of the fall. As he fell he slowly moved his hands up above his head, until they were touching, making him more streamlined, two seconds after his hands touched he hit the water, there was no splash, he fell far below the surface, only a few feet from the lake bed, he turned around and pushed of the bed of the lake, swimming upwards, resurfacing a short while later. As he climbed out of the water he started laughing, the thrill of the jump hanging clinging on to him, _'I need to do this kind of thing more often!' _he thought.

After dressing up Saphira took him back to the hall where he walked inside, noticing two things, Murtagh was sat with Kaira on the bench by the hall, which was nothing that concerned him, what did cause him concern was that Eragon, Blodhgarm and Angela were stood on the landing strip, looking across the skies _'What's happened?'_ Kuldr asked Saphira

_'Apparently Angela received a message that someone was coming to the island for a short time'_

_'Who?' _Kuldr asked

_'Apparently Vanir is coming here due to his diplomatic roles, he is coming to speak to you, Blodhgarm and Eragon about the time the hall will be finished and a private matter concerning Queen Arya'_

_'Hmmm, this could be something that could cause trouble'_

_'Maybe, but we will have to see'_

Kuldr walked up to Eragon "I heard Vanir is coming here"

"Aye, but we don't know when, apparently he'll be here by this evening and there aren't any docks to place a ship and he knows that that's why we're looking at the sky"

"Maybe he is a dragon rider now? Or maybe he is coming by boat, I mean, that's how we got here" Blodhgarm chimed in

"Maybe cousin, still we should build a dock for ships, otherwise it'll be difficult to get supplies"

"How about we deal with that after the training grounds are done?" Eragon asked

"That would be ideal" Kuldr replied "Anyway, I'm heading to my room before breakfast, I have some work to do"

* * *

_I wonder what's up with Arya, and why Vanir is being sent to the island?_

_Kuldr seems to be lightening up now, I wonder if this will last long?_

_REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, that's all that will keep me going!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated!_

* * *

Eragon waited outside with Blodhgarm and Saphira until breakfast, after a hearty meal he then set about to work with the rest of the elves and Angela the Herbalist. As it turned out, Angela sped up things extremely quickly, by the end of the day Kuldr and the other elves had finished the interior and had joined Eragon at the Dragon tower, they had accomplished a lot these past few days, first riders would be here in two weeks time and the Dragon tower was on its eleventh floor, each floor held ten dragons with a spiral staircase running through the centre, they were halfway there, ahead of schedule with only nine floors to go! Eragon inspected the training grounds and discovered that it too was nearly finished; all that was left was a place for archery and combat magic training.

Finally, the interior, Eragon was struck by awe as he wondered the halls, each corridor was different, the floor was made of white marble and the was black, the walls were the same shade of blue as Saphira with a gold, silver and red patterns painted throughout every hallway, flowing from one to the next, such was the mastery of the elven painters that the colours looked as if they were spiralling each other, at the centre of every hallway there was a painting that flowed from the three colours. The paintings were of dragons, riders, wolves and humans, dwarfs and elves, urgals and birds, across the bottom of each mural was a sentence that said 'It's a funny thing being taken under the wing of a dragon; it's warmer than you think.'

Eragon walked on through the halls_ 'Saphira?'_

_'Yes Eragon?'_

_'Ask Kuldr who painted this'_

_'One second... Kuldr painted the murals by himself'_

_'Tell him these are simply beautiful!'_

_'I shall'_

Eragon checked the classrooms, everything was ready, each guest room was simply amazing, designed to inspire and cause awe! Everything he looked at simply increased his respect for Kuldr! _'I knew he was intelligent, but I didn't know he was artistic, I think this is the result of years of depression, he doesn't talk much and stays in his rooms, he might have been planning this whole time!'_ Eragon thought as he walked back outside.

* * *

After the day's work was finished, Murtagh walked in to his room and took a shower, after getting dressed he heard a knock on his door, he opened it to see Eragon standing on the other side "Eragon! To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to join me, Kuldr and Kaira for a swim. Kuldr found a fantastic place and he wanted to show us!"

"Alright then, I'll meet you outside then" Murtagh replied "Are Saphira and Thorn joining us?" he asked

"Aye, they will be"

"I will be there in five minutes then" Murtagh told him. After Murtagh arrived, Kaira got onto Thorn with him, Eragon got onto Saphira, and Kuldr decided to fly with magic. The trip there was quite quick as Thorn followed Saphira and Kuldr to the same cliff as the day before. Showing them what to do, Kuldr stepped to the edge and closed his eyes, he waited... suddenly he leaned forward, letting himself fall, at the last moment he pushed off the cliff with his legs, swan diving, he plummeted from the cliff towards the water, the adrenaline rushing through him, his blood pumped around his body faster, he was exhilarated, eyes closed, taking in every moment of the fall. As he fell he slowly moved his hands up above his head, until they were touching, making him more streamlined, two seconds after his hands touched he hit the water, there was no splash, he fell far below the surface, only a few feet from the lake bed, he turned around and pushed of the bed of the lake, swimming upwards, resurfacing a short while later, looking up he saw everyone above him in awe at what he just did. "YOU COMING OR WHAT?" He shouted back up to them.

The first to line up was Eragon, taking the same pose as Kuldr, he dived off the cliff he didn't do anything Kuldr did with his arms and just held them up above his head, disappearing into the depths of the lake, shortly followed by Kaira and finally, although reluctantly by Murtagh, they all resurfaced and looking up, they swam as fast as they could, barely managing to get out of the lake before the two dragons plummeted into the water, sending huge waves in all directions.

They stayed there, swimming, laughing and diving for hours up till dinner where they finally returned to 'Doru Anora' to the sound of music _'It seems like the elves are enjoying themselves' _Eragon thought

_'Aye, I wonder what put them in such a good mood that they are singing, dancing, playing music and laughing.' _Saphira replied.

* * *

_I wonder what could have happened that put the elves in such a good mood? Could be a visitor, Angela telling stories or maybe just for the hell of it!_

_Kuldr is happy, Kaira and Murtagh are happy, Eragon is content as is Blodhgarm, Saphira and Thorn are enjoying themselves as well! I wonder how Saphia and Aninya are?_

_REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, that's all that will keep me going!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated!_

* * *

Eragon and Kuldr walked inside the hall, followed by Kaira and Murtagh shortly behind, they walked briskly through the hall towards the sound of laughter, at the far end of the corridor was the dining hall. They all started moving towards it, as they approached the sound of laughter grew ever louder.

_'Eragon, I see a ship by the same place we had landed, it is adorned with elfish and in the design of the elves' _Saphira told him

_'So he is here then'_ Eragon thought, a smile creeping to his face. Eragon pushed open the doors to the hall and sat on the far side was the elves. Slowly, one of them got up, his back turned to them, turning around he looked at them, smiling.

"Eragon, we have something to talk about" Vanir said, he started grinning at him, walking over towards him sheepishly then his face darkened, he looked as though he was reluctant to tell him "Could we talk in private?" he asked

"Sure, how about we go outside?" Eragon asked

"That would be fine" Vanir replied, they walked in silence outside, leaving the rest to enjoy the company of the night "Eragon, I am only here for a few days, maybe two day at the maximum, I have some bad news for you" he said, pitifully

"Vanir, is everything alright? Is Arya alright?" Eragon asked, starting to worry

"She is fine, happy in fact but it's something bad for you..." Vanir said, drifting off

"Vanir" Eragon said, grabbing him by the shoulder and forcing Vanir to look into his eyes "What has happened?"

"Well... Arya... Arya is getting married to Lifaen; he was one of the elves who escorted you, Arya and Orik to Ellesméra" Vanir said, sympathetically

"What...?" Eragon said, his eyes widening, slowly, he grew solemn, as if something that was ever so precious to him had just been lost, in the distance he heard Saphira roaring in anger and fury, expressing all the emotions he could not, all he showed was sorrow. After a while he spoke "Vanir?" he asked

"Yes Eragon?"

"Was there anything else?" Eragon asked as tears began to slowly fall from his eyes

"Well... she wants you to attend" Vanir said, his voice becoming a whisper as he uttered the last words, knowing that what she asked him to do was adding insult to injury

"Vanir...Tell her Majesty that I cannot leave here because of the prophecy and my duty to the hall" Eragon told him, his eyes grew dark "Tell the Royal Queen Arya, the Queen of all of the elves that I will not be attending and give her a message from me" Eragon said as he grabbed some paper from his pocket, burning out the words he wanted to say in the paper, he then wrapped it in an envelope and sealed it with magic. "When is the wedding?" he asked

"Two weeks from now" Vanir told him "I will leave tomorrow"

"Whatever you wish Vanir" Eragon replied, walking off towards the Dragon Tower

_'Saphira?'_

_'What is it little one?'_ she replied, sympathetically, with hints of anger in the back of her mind

_'I want to go flying for a while, do you mind?' _Eragon asked

_'Not at all little one, I will take you wherever you wish to go'_ she told him

_'I want to go to the top of the mountain; I want to build something... alone'_ he told her _'And tell Kuldr to continue with building the dragon tower, I will be back in a few days' _he told her, his eyes welled up with tears. He waited for Saphira to land before getting on her, they left and a short while later Saphira dropped Eragon off at the top of the mountain _'Saphira, can you pick me up in a week?' _he asked

_'B...Alright little one' _Saphira replied reluctantly, but realising that Eragon needed to be alone.

After Saphira had left Eragon thought for a while, suddenly he recalled Orik's tale about the trees in the stone, which gave him an idea, he used his magic to bring a hammer and a chisel to him and he looked at the peak of the mountain, almost twenty metres above him, he sighed.

Eragon sat down for a while on a nearby rock and created a shelter with magic; he gathered up all his might and picked up the hammer and chisel. "I need time to think, to go over what has happened to me" He said out loud, there was nobody around him and he had time to do nothing but work, as he had done in Doru Araeba when he had tried to discover his true name. He looked at the cliff again and slowly, he gathered his wits and his thoughts, he lifted his hammer and his chisel and began to work.

* * *

_Bit of an upsetting chapter for Eragon, Saphira is pissed off at Arya, it was a short visit from Vanir as well, I think Eragon will miss both his and Angela's leaving days, in all fairness, Eragon needs to soul search right now /:_

_REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, that's all that will keep me going!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated!_

* * *

Kuldr awoke early next morning since Eragon had left him and Blodhgarm in charge while he was away. He had to see Vanir off as he had only stayed for a day. He got dressed and walked outside towards the place where Vanir had docked his boat, noticing Blodhgarm only a small distance ahead of him he decided to catch up to him. "Morning cousin" he said, groggily _'It's too early'_

"Morning Kuldr, Vanir is waiting for us by his boat" Blodhgarm told him "He wanted to give you a message"

"Oh?" Kuldr said, somewhat surprised

"We will see when we arrive at his boat" Blodhgarm replied

After a short while they both arrived to see the sight of Vanir adrift in his boat, sails full with his anchor dropped "Vanir" Kuldr called out "Vanir, aren't you going to give us a proper farewell?" he said as Vanir jumped down from his boat onto the beach.

"Kuldr, there is something you should know" Vanir said

"What is it?" he asked

"I have a message for from the queen, she wants you to attend her wedding as you and her mother were great friends" Vanir said "I know that Eragon would be upset by this but she wanted you to come, the offer is to you as well Blodhgarm"

"When is it?" Kuldr asked, surprised

"In a week, she asked me to make sure you two came back with me and with this boat it will only take two days" Vanir told them

"I will attend under honour to the Queen" Blodhgarm said, looking conflicted

"Well, I might as well keep him company; there are so many people I don't want to see again though, but I'll manage" Kuldr told him "Give us an hour to get ready, while you're waiting, you might as well have some breakfast"

"I shall do just that" Vanir replied, walking back with them towards the hall

_'Saphira, I need you to continue with finishing the hall, if nobody from here goes Arya might think that he told us not to go'_ Kuldr thought to her

_'You have wisdom in those words Kuldr-Elda; I shall continue the work for you'_ she replied.

_'Thank you Saphira'_ he replied. They soon arrived at the hall, the three of them walking past Murtagh and Kaira yet again _'Have they done this every day this week? Seriously, don't they get bored out here?' _ He wondered. Kuldr went to his room and packed as did Blodhgarm, after a short while they returned to the boat. Together they set off towards the river leading back into Alagaesia, Kuldr was smiling in the open air, he loved travelling, especially be sea or by flying.

As they travelled at an astonishingly quick speed up the River Edda, Kuldr began to sing, shortly after he started Vanir joined in followed by Blodhgarm as they recognised the song. It was one of the ones that only a few people knew, either those who were related to a rider or were alive during the time of them. The song was about a wild dragon, flying freely through the air. As they continued singing their imaginations wandered and combined, forming the image of the imagined dragon, soaring on top of the world, flying round and round across the skies, every night the dragon landed and it watched the potential prey it could see 'tiptoe' past the ferocious beast. The dragon in particular was named Istalri after the way she flew, she followed the sun and in many cultures she was mistaken as the goddess of the sun, dragging it across the sky and landing every night. The song lasted for a while as each verse described the individual and amazing sights she saw, she was the first dragon to ever travel the world, discovering that it was round and not actually flat.

They sang for most of the day, singing songs about this or that as they travelled, enjoying every moment of the journey as they travelled as well, they ate and drank, talked and laughed, all in all they seemed to be enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Angela awoke to the sound of work, she was meant to be leaving that afternoon for Arya's wedding; she walked outside after getting dressed and sat down on the bench. After a while she was approached by an elf "Far seer, Kuldr and Blodhgarm asked me to inform you that they will see you in Alagaesia for the Queen's wedding"

"WHAT!?" She exclaimed "THEY LEFT ME HERE?"

"They didn't want to wake you" the elf replied, backing away

"Didn't want to wake me, HA" Angela replied, disgruntled "Probably wanted a 'boy's night out'" she said, obviously angry "Ah forget it, I'm much happier without them to pester me" she sighed "Where is Eragon?" she asked

"Away..." the elf replied

"Ah leave it, I'll see him next time then" she said before deciding to help the elves build one more time.

* * *

_Kuldr and Blodhgarm are happy whereas Angela is annoyed, will this come back to bite them?_

_ I know this isn't my best chapter but I've been revising for mocks and GCSE's in a couple months, I'll try and do better next time!_

_REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, that's all that will keep me going!_

_P.S. If any of you get the references to one of my favourite bands in the world then you are EPIC! (Look near the end of Kuldr's point of view! :P)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated!_

* * *

Angela worked hard through the day "BLAST IT ERAGON, WHY THE HELL DIDYA HAVE TO BE DEPRESSED" She shouted out, "Of all the times to be depressed, it had to be during building, now I have no idea which bastard out of all of these elves is in charge!" She cried, looking angry

"That would be me" A voice called out in the distance, "What is wrong Angela?" an elf called from the distance and slowly came into shape

"Ah, Rhunon" Angela said, a smile appearing on her face "It has been too long since we last met!" she said as Rhunon quickly closed the distance between them

"Aye, it has been definitely too long O great witch!" She replied

"Tell me, why did you move here?" She asked "I though you preferred life in Ellesmera"

"It became boring, so Eragon kindly offered me a home here on the dragon island amidst the excitement of the students!" Rhunon replied "I've had a lot of work to do and I'm keeping interest in this venture!"

"Well then that's alright then! I've been wandering here and there; annoying Nasuada and Orik, Arya has been somewhat aloof since she was met by Lifaen. Are you not going to the wedding, I know you were invited?" Angela asked

"To be frank, I'm not that interested in weddings or events, and I was never that close with Arya or Lifaen so I don't think I shall" Rhunon told her

"Well I for one shall go, I love a good feast and the elves always make some delightful music and no matter how boring the can be to me, It is nice to see some of my old friends!" She said

"To each her own" Rhunon said before taking leave. _'Saphira' _she called

_'Yes Rhunon-Elda?'_

_'What is the first thing to do today?'_

_'Since Eragon isn't here, we were going to finish building the training grounds because of a lack on numbers in terms of leadership' _She replied

_'Thank you Saphira, I shall assist with building the grounds, I was getting bored with nothing to do'_

_'As you wish Rhunon-Elda' _Saphira finished. Saphira then contacted Thorn _'Would you like to hunt?' _She asked _'I have some free time and would like to know about the North'_

_'I would love to hunt, I'm feeling a bit peckish' _he replied _'And I'll tell you about the North if you tell me about Doru Araeba'_

_'It's a deal' _Saphira replied.

* * *

Eragon kept on working, thinking of nothing but work, occasionally thought of Arya and then anger built up inside him that he was taking out on the mountain. He wasn't just chiselling randomly; he was shaping the rock as Orik had shown him when Eragon was last at his home. He had been shaping something out of the rock, letting his emotions flow into work. After working for hours he stood back, looking at the rock, suddenly realising that what he was shaping was a giant dragon head; it was as If he had been making a statue for the island, signifying its use. He began to smile, thinking of how he was connected to Saphira, subconsciously he was listening in on Saphira as she was talking to the other elves. Eragon began laughing "Subconsciously, she was altering my thoughts and images; she was trying to make me forget about Arya, that's why I haven't thought about her that much!" He exclaimed, shaking his head. He continued working, _'If Saphira wants to help then she's doing a good thing, she's helping me forget my feeling for her'_ he thought, smiling. Eragon continued working, only stopping for food, water and sleep. He was going to finish this he kept saying to himself. Working away at the rock, slowly forming the head and the beginning of the body, he was working at an unimaginable pace, faster than most elves could work.

* * *

Kuldr stopped singing, it was growing dark and they needed sleep. He told Vanir that they should lay anchor, after a moment's thought, Vanir agreed and dropped anchor, and they were travelling ahead of schedule as well, at this rate they would arrive in Ellesmera about four days before the wedding.

"So Kuldr" Vanir said "Tell us some tales about the time before the forsworn" asked the young elf

"Actually, I've never been to Doru Araeba cousin" Blodhgarm told him "I would love to hear a tale from the land of the Dragons"

Kuldr thought for a moment, deciding on which tale he could tell them. "Well… Let's see now…" he said, trying to think of a good tale "OK, here's a good one" he said getting ready, and as he got ready he made some light with magic as it was getting dark.

"OK guys, this is a long one but have you heard about the great tale of when Vrael fought off five of the forsworn by himself?" Kuldr asked them

"Not really" Vanir said

"I've heard of this but never the actual story" Blodhgarm told him

Kuldr laughed, he whispered some words in the ancient language and the light grew and in it appeared an image of Vrael, Kuldr looked at Vanir and Blodhgarm "Well, it goes like this…"

* * *

_Merry Christmas everyone! This chapter is the last I'll post till January 15th, thought I'd leave you on a cliffhanger ;) _

_HAVE A GOOD HOLIDAY AND I'LL MAKE SURE THE TALE ABOUT VRAEL IS BRILLIANT!_

_REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, that's all that will keep me going!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated!_

_FIRST CHAPTER OF THE YEAR!_

_20 CHAPTERS!_

_Hi guys, my mocks are over so I've returned! Hope you enjoy the chapter, it took me a while to come up with the story! :)_

* * *

Vrael was sat by himself as Umaroth was away trying to find some of the young ones that were in the mountains in order to bring them back and keep them away from the Forsworn. Vrael was in Nia at the time, an island in the South-East of Alagaesia, he was gathering some specific flowers and ingredients for something he was working on. While he was gathering these flowers he heard and sensed the presence of some riders nearby. Naturally he grew cautious as at that time, nobody was friend or foe until the last moment, now like Vrael they too were without Dragons and they were sat around a fire. Ever so slowly Vrael crept up close enough to hear them and he heard something that disturbed him, Vrael had stumbled upon a plan for an attack on Dauth by Galbatorix and his forsworn along with a shade that they had 'befriended' so to speak, of course during the march the shade turned on them and injured most of the Forsworn but that's another story.

Anyway, Vrael was unsure what to do at this point, but he heard something that made him angry, according to Oromis, the Forsworn were planning to kill Umaroth at the gates of Doru Araeba but this was a trap unbeknownst to Vrael, this was where Galbatorix wounded him, again another story for Umaroth to tell. After hearing this Vrael grew furious, there ahead of him lay five of the Forsworn who were going to try and kill his greatest friend and in response Vrael shouted "Thrysta" at them, sending three of them flying into the trees, they weren't damaged but the lay there on the floor for a good fifteen minutes in agony, the other two had noticed him and had just moved out of the way. Now there stood Vrael and two young riders, one man and one elf, after calming for a moment in the stand still, Vrael realised who was in front of him, there was the five most powerful members of the Forsworn except from Galbatorix. He was facing Morzan and Glaerun and on the floor were Formora, Kialandi and Enduriel. Taking all his concentration Vrael charged forward, knowing this fight wouldn't allow any rules; he would have to fight as dirty as they would. As he lunged he grabbed at Morzan's throat, aiming to knock him out, however Glaerun had other plans, charging into him, sending both to the ground, the struggled to rise however Vrael stood first. As he stood he kicked dust into Glaerun's eyes and slashed at his sword arm, his pure white sword 'Islingr' slicing through all of the wards and cutting into flesh. As Glaerun lay in pain Vrael kicked him in the head, knocking him out cold.

Vrael turned to see a sword coming down towards his shoulder, moving out of the way Vrael grabbed Morzan's tunic and threw him to the ground, by now the others had got back up and were returning to their right state of mind. As quick as possible Vrael sprinted towards Enduriel and kneed him in the face, knocking him out _'Three left' _he thought, turning to face the remaining three who were circling him. "I thought better of you!" He cried "Morzan, you were one of my best students!" He shouted

"Until you met your new protégé Kuldr!" He cried back "I couldn't compete with the genius and you adored him!"

"He is my friend, you are my student, I am finishing his training for the sake of the riders, and he is smart enough to lead us!" Vrael shouted

"ENOUGH!" Morzan replied, angered by Vrael's response "When you're finished, I WILL KILL HIM!" Morzan shouted, charging at Vrael slashing at him angrily, trying to do some damage.

You see, me and Morzan had some things in common, we were both excellent swordsmen and bitter rivals at that time, we both angered easily and that was our downfall and weakness.

Vrael parried every blow Morzan tried to deal him and after wearing Morzan out he launched a fist into his gut, making Morzan double over, following up Vrael brought the hilt of his sword down on the back of Morzan's head, knocking him out as well _'two left'_ he thought as he grabbed some sand and turned around, throwing it but to his surprise they weren't there, they had vanished. Vrael heard a rustling up above him and barely managed to bring his sword up to protect himself as Formora jumped down, trying to split him in half, Kialandi was nowhere to be seen, then Vrael spotted her. Kialandi was sprinting towards him, trying to injure him and going against all of his gentleman like nature, he grabbed Formora and threw her at Kialandi, sending them both sprawling into a rock, a crack was heard and he saw blood flowing from Kialandi's head, taking this as his leave he sprinted away towards the shore and using his magic, he flew straight to the gates of Doru Araeba, leaving Formora to look after he injured companions. I'm sure you all know what happened after with Galbatorix injuring Vrael then beheading him at Ristvak'baen Kuldr finished.

* * *

"Now it is time for bed, we have a long journey tomorrow" Kuldr told them

"You tell an excellent tale Kuldr-Elda" Vanir told him

"Aye cousin, it has been many a year since I heard you tell a story, you haven't lost your talent!" Blodhgarm added

"Thank you, but we must sleep, the night grows darker" he said before heading to his cabin for the night.

* * *

_So what do you think of the story and Kuldr's story telling ability? :)_

_TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS!_

_REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, that's all that will keep me going!_

_AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D_


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated!_

* * *

Kuldr woke up early the next morning. He stepped outside, the glare of the sun stinging his eyes as he adjusted to the light and averted his eyes. He yawned and walked up to the prow of the boat and leaned over the edge into the crystal clear water. Underneath the boat he could see fish swimming, he looked up at the sound of birds chirping in the distance and saw a strange wolf among the rest of the animals, looking closer he saw that the wolf was different from the rest; it was a wolf yet not a typical one, the wolf was blue, almost the same colour as his blade. Kuldr stepped down from the boat and walked towards the eagle, only for it to disappear from sight, Kuldr stood there confused, wondering what happened. In the distance Kuldr saw Blodhgarm on the boat, walking back over to the boat Kuldr looked back and saw the wolf again. Kuldr stepped onto the boat and walked over to Blodhgarm "Cousin, am I the only one who can see that?" he asked

"No, I can see it as well, it's an mirage" Blodhgarm replied

"You've always been good at the theoretical aspect of magic why?" Kuldr asked

"I honestly don't know, I reckon it's just a spirit taking the shape of something else" Blodhgarm told him "What do you see?"

"I see a blue wolf, the same colour as my sword with eyes like rubies that look sad and sharp white claws" Kuldr said

"I see a white hawk with black eyes, looking as if it as peace" Blodhgarm told him "I think that this is a spirit that takes the form of something that represents you"

Kuldr turned around at the sounds of footsteps "Morning Vanir"

"Morning Kuldr-Elda" He replied "Shall we set off? We aren't far now, at this rate we'll be home by midday tomorrow!" He exclaimed

"If that's the case then let us be off, I haven't been in Ellesmera in over a hundred years!" Kuldr told him before heading to untie the sails.

* * *

Eragon stopped working to admire his 'project' in the past four days he had flattened the top of the mountain and in the middle lay the body of a dragon with feet, wings and a tail, all that he had to do was the head. Eragon sat down and took some time to think about what he had accomplished in the past few years. It was the first chance he actually had to reflect on all he had done in his life since Doru Araeba. He just though about what he had done since he had defeated Galbatorix, he had broken up quite a few battles and prevented rebellion but he never found the Belt of Beloth the Wise, this was something that he had never forgotten about, something that still haunted him, he vowed to himself there and then that if he was ever to return to Alagaesia, he would find that belt. Other than that he though about what his life would've been like if he hadn't received Saphira's egg, how dreary and boring it would've been compared to now, he would probably have been forced into Galbatorix's army with Roran and he would never have probably died at the hands of the Varden or at the hands of Galbatorix or Murtagh when they discovered his past. Roran wouldn't have met Katrina and he would never have become the person he was today. Changing his thoughts from such strange thoughts he listened in on Saphira as she spoke to Rhunon, he would really have to head back soon now, he needed to see the progress of the tower and the interior of the hall. Eragon returned to the work at hand, he stared at his masterpiece, making a mental note to thank Orik for teaching him how to use a chisel and hammer. Eragon started again, thinking only about his work and nothing else, smiling as he worked, taking pride in his actions, loving how he felt. For the first time in months, he was at peace with himself. Happy with his thoughts and his mind, he focused on nothing else but the sounds of the chisel and hammer and only the image in his mind of his sculpture.

* * *

_Ok guys, looks like Eragon is finally feeling better! Kuldr seems somewhat upset inside but will he figure out why? Blodhgarm is his usual self and Vanir is definitely cheerful as usual!_

_I'll be posting another chapter later on today but remember I live in England!_

___REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, that's all that will keep me going!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated!_

* * *

By night time the boat had reached Silthrim, they would run the final distance, leaving very early in the morning and knowing the speed of the three elves, they would reach Ellesméra by midday, they would be about three days early for the wedding, leaving them time to do as they wish and meet up with old friends and explore. Stepping down from the boat the three of them headed into the tavern for a night of drinking after a long journey, they walked up to the bar and sat down, even Blodhgarm decided to loosen up for the night. Kuldr suggested a drinking game between them and the three of them sat down at a table and the bartender announced a drinking challenge, within minutes there was a huge crowd of people watching. Each of the three elves started drinking.

After an hour they were still going, Blodhgarm was surprisingly in the lead followed by Kuldr and lastly Vanir who had passed out. Their competition came to an end within a few minutes as the bartender kicked them out for drinking all the beer he had left. Together, Blodhgarm and Kuldr dragged Vanir to the boat and threw him into his cabin before stumbling into their own, and falling asleep as soon as they got into their individual rooms.

* * *

Murtagh awoke at the sound of a knock on his door, as he groggily went and opened the door to see Kaira standing in the doorway. "Kaira, can I help you?" Murtagh said, looking worried at the disturbance.

"Would you be up for doing some exploring?" She asked him, smiling

"What time is it?" Murtagh replied, rubbing his eyes

"It's around midnight, besides, we have the day off tomorrow as it is a weekend" Kaira told him

"Well..." Murtagh said, pondering the idea "... Alright, but not long" he said

"Great, I'll see you outside in ten minutes, and bring a bow because I am in the mood to do some hunting" Kaira told him before turning around and leaving him there.

Murtagh started to get dressed, using a spell to take away any of his tiredness he then walked out and headed towards the door. After reaching it he walked outside, looking around he saw nobody _'Where'd she go?'_ Murtagh thought. Suddenly he was pulled aside.

"You took your time!" Kaira said "Anyway, follow me" she told him, dragging him towards the path leading to the mountain but instead of following it she led him aside down a smaller path he hadn't seen before.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked

"There's a small campsite at the end of this path with a fire and a few benches for sitting after hunting, cooking your meal and eating" she told him

"Oh right, so are we having a midnight snack?" Murtagh asked

"You could call it that Shur'tugal" she replied, stopping "Now, for our snack let us hunt some rabbits"

* * *

Saphira was out; she was restless and decided to keep an eye on Eragon while she was flying. As she flew she saw Murtagh and Kaira in the forest, not giving it much thought she reached out her mind and contacted Glaedr _'Ebrithil?'_

_'Yes Saphira?'_

_'Do you know anything about the lands further east?' _she asked him

_'No, but Umaroth does'_

_'Thank you Ebrithil, how are the other Eldunari?'_

_'They are improving, some of the ones who were driven insane are regaining conscience but there were so many and we are so few but progress is being made' _

_'Then that is good news!' _

_'How is Eragon?'_ Glaedr asked, concerned

_'Eragon seems to be better, it looks like he is finishing his monument for himself, nobody else, he is content and at peace' _she informed him _'thank you Ebrithil, I will ask Umaroth about the east'_

'_Goodnight Saphira'_ Glaedr ended

Saphira returned to flying, she decided to take a plunge in the lake and taking a deep breath she dove right into the lake, but instead of surfacing she decided to sink to the bottom of the lake and what she saw interested her greatly, amidst the freezing cold depths of the lake she saw ice, glowing brightly and inside the ice was a shape, on closer inspection she noticed that the ice contained a person! Flying back up she roared, alerting everyone and contacting the elves and Eragon to come to the lake! After a short while everybody arrived, hurrying to her she was met by many questions about why she called them here, Eragon told everyone to quiet down.

_'Saphira, what is wrong?'_ he asked

Saphira responded by showing him and the rest of the elves an image of what she saw, leaving them awestruck.

* * *

I was feeling slightly silly for the first chapter but anyway, _WHO IS THIS MYSTERY PERSON!? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON 'THE RISE OF THE RIDERS!'_

_REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, that's all that will keep me going!_


	23. Chapter 23

___Please answer the poll on my profile, It would really help me make the continuation of this story a lot better! Thank you :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated!_

* * *

Kuldr awoke early in the morning, using a spell to heal his headache; walking outside he noticed the moon was still up and the sun was beginning to rise "Early morning, I reckon it's about five o'clock" he said aloud as he went to wake up Blodhgarm and Vanir. Knocking on their doors he went to the prow of the boat and after a short while Blodhgarm joined him.

"Vanir said he was going to arrange what will happen to the boat with the dock master" Blodhgarm told Kuldr

"Good, how about we go get some early breakfast for the three of us before we set off?" Kuldr suggested

"A fine idea" Blodhgarm replied walking off the ship followed by Kuldr. After a while the two returned carrying breakfast and food for lunch, on board was Vanir and together they ate and set off towards Ellesméra. Running the distance without much rest for they had no need for it.

"Vanir how are Blodhgarm and I supposed to get back to Doru Anora?" Kuldr asked him

"You will be escorted back with some more elves who wish to help Eragon with the Riders" Vanir told him "And you have a treat, you will meet the first of the new riders who will be joining you in two weeks time!"

"How old are they all?" Blodhgarm asked

"Well, Queen Arya said that no riders would be allowed to journey to Doru Anora until they had reached an age suitable for maturity, so for the elves it would be at thirty-eight, twelve years before they come of age and for men it would be fourteen. Dwarves would be at thirty, ten years before they come of age and Urgals I have no idea for" Vanir told him

"And how many are there?" Kuldr asked

"Well, as far as I know there are a total of ten and ten will arrive every month onwards and since Eragon said that each student would go through four years of basic study then by the time the first ten leave there will be 480 students. Out of the ten going this month there are five elves, three humans and two dwarfs, there are no Urgals this month." Vanir answered

"Oh, well maybe next month then" Blodhgarm finished as they continued to run

* * *

Saphira dragged the ice out of the lake nearing the surface she placed it on the shore and landed beside it. The elves gathered around slowly, each taking their time to look inside the glass, determining what was in it after a while they agreed it was a person.

"Saphira, could you defrost the ice?" Rhunon asked "Make sure you do it slowly so as not to harm the person with a sudden temperature change"

_'Of course Rhunon-Elda'_ Saphira replied to her as she breathed onto the ice. After a few minutes the ice had melted and a male elf fell to the ground, he was taller than all of the elves and stronger than all of them by the looks of it. He had pure white hair and a pale face; the elf wore a white tunic and trousers and you could see that he was old due to the wrinkles on his face. The elf was in a state of shock, unable to move of his own free will, unable to open his eyes and unable to do anything. It seemed that he was in a comatose state.

"Saphia and Saphira, could you take him to the infirmary" Rhunon told them "Saphia, since you're the most skilled in healing could you look after him?"

"Of course Ebrithil abr sverder" She replied and went with Saphira, who carried the elf on her back, towards the hall. A short while later Rhunon and the rest of the elves started heading back, each with their own conspiracy theories about the elf.

_'Eragon, we have a new development' _Saphira told him

_'I will see to it when I return tomorrow'_ Eragon replied _'I am almost finished with my work!'_ he exclaimed

_'Very well, I will make sure that you know of this tomorrow!'_

* * *

_'Saphira'_ Saphia said _'Do you have any idea who this person could be?'_

_'Sorry but I don't Saphia'_ She replied

_'It's just that I feel a great amount of magic within him when I try to touch his mind'_

_'Really, well he is an elf... I think'_

_'Not that, it's much, much stronger than any normal elf, I think his magical power is stronger than most of the Eldunaris' including Umaroth and Glaedr'_

_'Really, I'll talk to him about this; no doubt they would like to have a look at this elf first of all'_

_'Of course Saphira'_

* * *

_Well looks like Saphira stumbled upon someone rather interesting, I wonder who this elf could be? _

_I wonder how Kuldr will react to being back in Ellesméra after so many years, any happy faces? And how will the wedding be, will Angela cause any troubles?_

_REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, that's all that will keep me going!_

_P.S. Please answer the poll on my profile, It would really help me make the continuation of this story a lot better! Thank you :)_

_P.S.S. To the people who asked why I hate Arya:_

_ It's her nature, she acts like she is in control of everything and thinks herself that she is, like she has adopted arrogance because of her mothers title, but the fact remains is that she is an ambassador and that she should remain that way instead of trying to influence the control of the Varden and the Dwarves as if she is the queen of all the races. I thought Paolini didn't expanded that much on her as a person, he did develop her as a character but didn't show much reason to why she is obnoxius, cold and distant other than Faolin's death. We are told nothing but the fact that she is obnoxious for the sake of being obnoxious egotistic etc. but I still dislike her, she tries to influence Nasuada's decisions on multiple occasions and Eragon's when he is in command as well to try and benefit her_


	24. Chapter 24

_Please answer the poll on my profile, It would really help me make the continuation of this story a lot better! Thank you :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated!_

* * *

Blodhgarm and Vanir arrived in Ellesméra; it was the evening when they arrived and Kuldr was a short while away; they were greeted by Arya and Lifaen along with Narí, another elf who had accompanied Arya and Eragon on their journey to Ellesméra. Blodhgarm nodded his greetings to the elves and bowed to Arya. Vanir looked at the elves and greeted them in the traditional way; he then slowly walked up to Arya.

"Queen Arya, other than Blodhgarm, Rhunon-Elda and Angela are also joining us. Eragon sends his apologies for he has to supervise the construction of the hall" Vanir told he nervously

Arya looked downhearted at the news _'Well what did I expect... I was hoping he would come but I couldn't expect him too... I've broken his heart'_ Arya thought quietly to herself "It is a shame" she said quietly

"Queen Arya, we have a special quest joining us" Vanir continued "He is one of the riders from before the great fall"

"Who is he? I have much desire to meet with him" Lifaen said, having fought in the war of the riders against Galbatorix.

Kuldr stepped forward towards the two, having only just arrived "Good evening Queen Arya" He cried, walking towards her

"Atra du evarínya ono varda, Kuldr-vodhr" Lifaen cried, quickly and out of great respect

"Atra esterní ono thelduin, Lifaen" Kuldr replied "It has been a long time since we last met"

"True Kuldr-vodhr" Lifaen said "I welcome you back into Ellesméra

Kuldr turned to face Arya "Queen Arya, I'm sorry for your mother's death... She was a great queen and a good friend"

"Thank you Kuldr-vodhr, on behalf of the elves I welcome you back to Ellesméra after such a long time. We have a treat for you tonight, to honour our guests we have held a feast every day since last week and up till mine and Lifaen's wedding"

"Excellent news" Kuldr exclaimed "Would you mind showing us to our rooms, we are tired after journeying so far and would like to freshen up before the feast"

"Aye" Blodhgarm said "We have travelled far and need a change of clothes and a hot bath"

"At once" Arya said, signalling for a couple of elves to take them to their rooms "We will see you tonight by the Menoa tree

* * *

Eragon stopped working, he was done. Atop the Eldrvarya Mountains on the highest peak he had created a masterpiece. Eragon had shaped the peak of the mountain into a dragon, although not a large one, working with magic and with his elven strength he reshaped the mountain into a dragon. He had done this not just to get over Arya but also as a symbol to his new life, as a legacy to the new generation and a monument to the old generation as well. _'Saphira, I want to show you something when you come and take me back tomorrow'_

_'Of course Eragon, I look forward to it. I'm glad you are feeling better little one'_

_'Thank you Saphira, I apologise for worrying you'_ Eragon said, lying back against a rock and looking at the stars, smiling at how happy he was feeling. _'I have accomplished so much; I should really invite Orik and Nasuada to see me as well as Arya and Lifaen.'_ He thought to himself as he stared up at the night time sky, shining with stars and the moon shining brightly, lighting up the island

* * *

Saphia was tending to the man Saphira had found_ 'Saphira, could you tell me about your fight with Galbatorix?' _Saphia asked

_Of course Saphia, but I'm not much of a story teller as we dragons tend to communicate with images and emotions, I will try the same with you' _Saphira told her, sending images to her mind

Saphia looked at the images in wonder and amazement. After some time she said _'I would never have had the skill to fight Galbatorix head on'_

_'Saphia, everyone has their own skills, yours is in magic and not in war. You are a healer and you hate fighting but when put in the situation I know that you will have the courage to succeed'_

_'Those are comforting words but I doubt that would be true' _Saphia said

_'Saphia, listen to me. Everyone acts how they must depending on the situation… its instinct'_

_'Thank you Saphira'_ Saphia replied

_'Will Eragon be returning soon?'_ she asked

_'He should be back tomorrow, he seems to be Ok and happy… I think he has finally moved on from his past emotions'_ Saphira said.

Saphira decided to go hunting _'Thorn, do you wish to go hunting?'_ She asked him

_'Of course, I'm slightly hungry'_

_'Very well, maybe you could tell me about the North?'_

_'I would love to Saphira'_ he replied, setting off towards the forest.

* * *

_Eragon is better and Kuldr seems to be enjoying his time in Ellesmera!_

_I wonder what's going on with Saphia, Murtagh, Kaira and Aninya. Not to mention Angela and Rhunon._

_Tune in next time on 'Rise of the Riders' to hear about the North!_

_The story is almost over now, I still need to get your opinions on what I should write about, please answer my poll. I want to know so I can make my story better for you guys!_

_Keep Reviewing, I want to know what you think!_


	25. Chapter 25

_Please answer the poll on my profile, It would really help me make the continuation of this story a lot better! Thank you :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated!_

* * *

'_Thorn, what is the North like?'_ Saphira asked

_'Would you like me to tell you or show you?' _Thorn replied

_'Tell me because Eragon's listening in on this'_

_'Very well' _Thorn replied, getting ready to tell a tale

'_Well, we travelled only a small distance in the North and I'd rather tell you about our experiences in the North as they are much more interesting. Murtagh and I spent quite a few months in the North, working and enjoying. We were trying to live a normal life but as a Dragon rider it was impossible for him to do so. When we arrived in the North we reached a village on the border of Alagaesia. In that village lived elves and men, peacefully working together. As we travelled north we realised that the great forest 'Du Weldenvarden' extends for much longer than meets the eye. From where we left there was a snow capped mountain range nearby that the locals called 'Adurna hvitr' now these mountains were probably as big as the mountains on this island, towering over everything, green trees covered the mountains and as they rose, the green tips turned white as well. The further North we went, the trees lost their green touch and turned white with snow, 'Du Weldenvarden' is beautiful and teeming with creatures but eventually we realised that we were no longer in 'Du Weldenvarden' as the animals were no longer peaceful and became vicious, attacking Murtagh on many occasions. Eventually we escaped the forest and arrived outside a large city by the name of 'Cyned'. It was a rich city, teeming with flowers and decorations. I'd say that the population was mainly human with some elves and a few dwarves. There wasn't much magic to this place but it was the capital of the North, I do not know what the name for their land is in the Ancient language but in their tongue it is 'Ixium'. Anyway we spent most of our time here, they didn't seem to mind dragons and weren't afraid of me, but they were excited to see a Dragon Rider and his dragon. This is because in the ancient times dragons were somewhat common in the North and a lot of Dragon riders visited here. Anyway we got to visit the King of Ixium while we were there. He was an old man with grey eyes and a grey beard. The king was interesting; apparently he was a hundred and thirty years old. He told us he was given a gift by a witch that his family would have long life for the rest of time when he was only thirty years old. We stayed with him in the castle for a month, relaxing and doing small errands to pass the time. Eventually it was time for us to move on and this time we went west towards the coast. While we headed west we came across a beautiful sight. Imagine a lake, the size of Surda, completely frozen over. It was so clear we could see our own reflections in the ice. We could see fish swimming underneath the surface, not caring that the space above them was impassable. The thing that interested me the most was the shape and colour of the fish. They were huge. Each probably the same size as a dragon with razor sharp fangs. The fish had razor sharp teeth and had either golden scales or silver, the locals called it the 'Gold Blood fish' one of the fiercest and toughest water based animals, able to use small amounts of magic to trick their prey, they were as fierce as dragons and were distantly related to us as well. Apparently, the wild dragons would never try to catch one unless they were in, as Angela would say, a 'Thunder' of dragons because of how deadly and powerful the fish were. We didn't do much else in the north other than rest apart from working on a farm, Murtagh helped a widow and her son farm their land for a few months in return for a place to stay as a way of trying to gain some peace for his actions.'_

_'So the three brothers have all been farmers now' _Eragon interjected

_'Aye Eragon' _Thorn replied _'Anyway, after helping her for about two harvests she repaid our kindness by offering us some money but we refused, saying we had no need for it, instead she gave Murtagh food for the journey back to Alagaesia and the next morning we set off. One last sight we saw was one that we will never forget. Basically, at that point we decided to travel north for one more day before returning and as we travelled we saw that there was no more land, only ice. The land was no longer there, all that was there was ice and not a thin layer, these were huge lands of ice, equal to the size of cities and countries, we saw a huge piece of land roughly the same size as lake Tüdosten. We spent a night here and we had to use so much magic to stay warm as it was freezing cold, even for me and especially for Murtagh. But it was worth it for in the middle of the night._ _The sky was suddenly dancing with light. It was like a giant series of curtains hanging and waving in the sky. They could stretch from horizon to horizon and shift through various soft greenish, bluish colours. I wish that you could see it, and I hope you will try to if you get the chance, such beauty I have never seen before in my life. And that was the last moment of our journey, we returned to Alagaesia after that and finally came here._

* * *

_Well what do you think of Thorn and Murtagh's journey? TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS! ALSO ANSWER THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PLEASE, It'll only take a minute!_

_I am seriously wondering about what's going on with Murtagh, Kaira, Aninya, Rhunon and Angela. Maybe we'll find out next time._

_REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, that's all that will keep me going!_

_P.S. It's my half-term so that's why you're getting more than one chapter a week, I might upload more this week or not, keep checking back!_


	26. Chapter 26

_Please answer the poll on my profile, It would really help me make the continuation of this story a lot better! Thank you :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated!_

* * *

He stood there, looking at his work. How it protruded from the mountain. How the eyes shone in the light. How the scales were layered. He was proud. _'Saphira, can you come and pick me up?' _He asked her, excited at how she would react to this.

_'Of course Eragon, are you finished?'_ Saphira asked him

_'Yes, could you hurry; I really want you to see this!'_

_'Of course little one, I'll be there in a few minutes'_

Eragon waited, looking forward to returning to 'Doru Anora'. He smiled to himself, _'Now I wish I went to the wedding as a friend'_ He thought to himself. After a few minutes Saphira flew up in front of him and circled the mountain _'Eragon this is amazing! This is a masterpiece!' _She exclaimed out of awe

_'I wish that Orik could see it, maybe I'll invite them to the island'_ Eragon thought

_'You should do that little one; it would be nice to see them again'_

_'Very well, maybe they could come and see us next month, after our first students have had a chance to settle in'_

_'That seems like the best idea little one'_

_'Very well, I will send them requests to join us... Saphira do you really think it is good or are you just humouring me?'_ Eragon asked, looking slightly disheartened

_'Of course not, Eragon... This is beautiful craftsmanship and I'm sure any dwarf would agree! Would you like me to take you back now?'_

_'...Yes, thank you Saphira'_

* * *

Murtagh was sat with Thorn in the dragon tower; the sun was shining into the room, illuminating it and making Thorn's scales shine. Murtagh looked up at the sounds of footsteps and stood in the door was Kaira.

"Murtagh, would you like to go for a walk?" She asked him, smiling sweetly

"I apologise Kaira, but I promised Thorn that we would go flying today since we haven't been flying together since we got here, tomorrow perhaps?" Murtagh suggested

"Of course Murtagh, you should spend time with him, enjoy your day" She told him, looking disheartened _'and you as well Skulblaka'_ she added

"Same to you, I'll see you later today "Murtagh told her as she left. He waited a while before finally getting up _'Thorn, shall we go?'_ he asked

_'Of course Murtagh' _Thorn said, letting Murtagh limb onto his back before taking off into the glorious sun _'Where would you like to go?' _he asked

_'How about we go to the lake? I feel like a swim then we should go wandering in the mountains'_

_'That sounds interesting; I haven't really explored the mountains yet'_ Thorn replied, heading towards the lake. When he arrived Thorn dipped a foot into the lake _'The water is warm near the surface'_

_'Thank you Thorn'_ Murtagh replied, taking off his tunic and jumping into the lake off of Thorn's back _'Thorn, why don't you join me?'_ he asked

_'Very well'_ Thorn replied to him, flying straight up in the air, he turned after a few second and dove straight down at the lake, wings tucked in to become more streamlined. The wave caused by his dive sent Murtagh hurtling away. Thorn resurfaced a few moments later _'I think that was a good idea'!_ He exclaimed to Murtagh who himself resurfaced moments later, having been plunged into the water due to Thorn

_'I agree, that was quite something, I want to do that again!'_

* * *

Angela walked into Ellesméra followed by Rhunon "where the bloody hell is everyone!" she exclaimed as she looked around, in the distance they could hear music

"Maybe there is a feast?" Rhunon told her

"Still could be some courtesy to welcome GUESTS!" she replied, shouting the last word to try and get some sort of attention "Elves may be obnoxious, cynical and egotistic but I never thought they were rude to guests, that's something that elves are known for!"

Walking in the distance were Kuldr, Vanir and Blodhgarm. "Is it me or is someone yelling?" Kuldr said, looking around

"Cousin you may want to look to your right" Blodhgarm replied "Vanir, go tell Arya that the witch and the blacksmith are here"

"Of course Blodhgarm" he said, running towards the pavilion.

"They are quite quick!" Kuldr said "In all fairness, we did spend a night drinking though"

"A good night drinking, we drank till morning" Blodhgarm added "I think we should go over to them"

"Are you insane?" Kuldr exclaimed "Look at Angela, she is angry and I wouldn't want to be near her when she's upset, and I think she was angry with us as well for leaving without her"

Vanir returned with Arya and Lifaen. Arya looked at her new guests and smiled "Oh, its Angela... I haven't heard one of her rants in ages" she laughed and walked over "Welcome to my home Angela and welcome back Rhunon-Elda"

"Thank you Arya" Rhunon said but before she could continue Angela interrupted her

"Well it's about time you showed up; I thought that you would know the importance of guests. I don't care how long you were with humans and dwarves but every elf knows the value and courtesy to show a guest! It seems your rudeness is rubbing off on others as there was no elf that would come and greet us as well!" She shouted "AND YOU THREE!" She yelled towards Kuldr, Vanir and Blodhgarm! "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME ON THAT ISLAND, WITHOUT A SINGLE HESITATION? VANIR YOU SHOULD HAVE WAITED FOR RESPONSES BEFORE LEAVING LIKE THAT!" She added, her small stature appearing as it was growing, causing the young elf to shrink. He wasn't used to being yelled at and especially not with such anger!

"Angela... Calm down, we're here now, and there is a feast waiting, would you care to join us and then we can show you to your rooms"

"Very well" Angela said, still looking annoyed.

* * *

_WOW, Angela can get extremely angry! It's almost time for the wedding and Eragon to return to Doru Anora._

_The story is almost over now, I still need to get your opinions on what I should write about, please answer my poll. I want to know so I can make my story better for you guys!_

_REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, that's all that will keep me going!_


	27. Chapter 27

_Please answer the poll on my profile, It would really help me make the continuation of this story a lot better! Thank you :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated!_

* * *

Kuldr awoke to a knock on his door, when he answered it Vanir stood in the doorway "What is it Vanir?" He asked

"It's time for you to visit the new riders" Vanir replied "Blodhgarm is waiting outside for us"

"Very well, I'll be down in a few minutes" Kuldr said before closing the door, he got dressed and ate a small breakfast before walking outside. "How far away are they?" Kuldr asked

"In the Crags of Tel'naeir" Vanir replied as they walked

"How are they in terms of magic and fighting?" Kuldr asked again

"Well, they are all quite good at fighting except one of the elves and one of the humans, but the elf is good at magic as is the human. Two of the elves are male, one of the humans is male and all of the dwarves are male. The elves are of notable families, especially the elf who isn't as strong at fighting; he is directly related to Lifaen"

"Vanir, why are you not telling me their names"

"For I do not know myself"

"How old are their dragons?" Blodhgarm asked

"Well, as far as I know, all of their dragons can fly and only three can breathe fire. The dragons are relatively small compared to Saphira but are in many beautiful colours... The sun radiates off of them, enhancing the brightness of their colours" Vanir replied to him ""Will they be enough for just Saphira and Thorn to handle I wonder"

"Vanir, even though only two dragons are in their bodies, there is still a large amount of sane Eldunari that can teach as well" Kuldr told him calmly

"Of course, I nearly forgot" Vanir replied

"What time is the wedding tomorrow?" Blodhgarm asked, changing the subject

"Noon, then feasting runs for two days and two nights and during this time all of the guests present their gifts Blodhgarm, after that you will be leaving and then the week after the younglings will join you"

"I remember, it has been to long since the last wedding I went to, even I can forget customs when away from Ellesméra"

"Aye, what has everyone gotten them?" Vanir asked

Kuldr looked at him "I have prepared a short poem and a small carved statue, and anyway Arya asked me to lead the musicians as I used to be a musician myself... Even as a rider I was always asked to play music at gatherings"

"I know you were intelligent but it seems it is in the artistic ways as well as in the mental way" Vanir said

"He was always playing music or talking with the teachers and the greatest minds when we were younger" Blodhgarm said "Anyway, I have gotten Arya a sword shield adorned with her family crest, for Lifaen I have gotten a bottle of the finest Faelnirv , mixed with a special flower that heightens ones mood. The flower is one of the rarest things I've found in Alagaesia. What about you Vanir?"

"I am giving them a painting of Arya, Lifaen and Fírnen with a backdrop of the Crags of Tel'naeir" Vanir answered "Anyway, nothing we can give is as good as what Rhunon-Elda has brought for them, She has brought a Rider's sword she made using the arms of Eragon and a fine elven sword for Lifaen, I heard she would be presenting the sword from behalf of her and Eragon after asking Eragon to let her say his name" He said, admiring her thoughts

"True, as always she has bested us with her craftsmanship" Kuldr said, sighing.

Together they arrived at the Crags of Tel'naeir, in front of them stood ten soon to be riders and their young dragons.

They looked up at the three of them and hurried up to them, gathering in a line.

"So these are our first students?" Said Kuldr

"Aye, they have been here for a few months now, learning with Arya and Fírnen" Vanir answered

Kuldr turned back to the potential students and decided to get to know them a bit before he left. He walked up to the first person in line, a male elf by the name of Arnos and next a female elf named Arvuin, there were then two humans, a man and a woman by the names of Bray and Clovis and a dwarf by the name of Dimin, Kuldr quickly passed through the rest of them and decided to talk with them for a while, he particularly liked Arvuin and Dimin which he noticed where exceptionally intelligent and able to comprehend and respond to his words.

The day went on and after spending a few hours talking; Blodhgarm, Kuldr and Vanir left them and returned to the hall. Kuldr had decided to visit some of his friends in Ellesméra who he had not seen in years. Blodhgarm decided to join him and Vanir went to see Arya who had requested him for a small task.

* * *

_I'll talk more about the new riders eventually, either at the end of this story or the start of the next one._

_The wedding is approaching! I wonder if anything will happen, what is Kuldr's poem be like, I of course know :P _

_The story is almost over now, I still need to get your opinions on what I should write about, please answer my poll. I want to know so I can make my story better for you guys!_

_REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, that's all that will keep me going!_


	28. Chapter 28

_Please answer the poll on my profile, It would really help me make the continuation of this story a lot better! Thank you :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated!_

* * *

Saphia was sat next to the bed, tending to the man who they had found. Aninya walked in and sat down "Has he gotten any better?" She asked

"Slightly, even with my magic he does not look like he will awake in the near future" Saphia replied timidly

"Very well... Saphia, I have something to ask you" Aninya told her

"Um... what is it... that you have to ask me?" Saphia replied slowly, looking afraid

"Don't worry, it isn't anything bad... I was just wondering whether you could tell me the difference between living and existing." Aninya said, her face becoming upset "I just feel like I've been drifting from place to place without much purpose"

"I...I do not know" Saphia replied abruptly, shocked at the type of question

"I mean... You have a purpose right now, taking care of the stranger and Kaira has Murtagh, Kuldr always is talking with Blodhgarm, Saphira and Eragon... I just feel left out" Aninya said

Saphia slowly and cautiously reached out and touched her shoulder, attempting to be comforting "I would like you to know that not everybody feels like they are in the moment at all times, I am sure that you will feel better eventually" She said quietly and considerately

"Thank you Saphia, I needed someone to talk to" Aninya told her, she was feeling slightly better and hugged Saphia as thanks "You always have an ability to tell people the right thing"

"I only wish to help" Saphia replied, hugging Aninya back lightly before backing away "It gets a bit lonely in here by myself, sometimes Saphira talks to me or Eragon checks up on how I am" she added shyly and quietly, almost inaudible

"Why don't you come up more often, it would be nice for you since we always do something or other such as sparring or something. It is always an interesting show" Aninya said

"I apologise but I am unable to, if he gets better or worse I need to watch him" Saphia replied, looking at the floor

"Maybe once in a while I'll join you for food down here" Aninya told her

"That would be nice" Saphia replied before returning to her attempts of reviving the man.

* * *

Eragon sat with Saphira eating his lunch _'I've just realised how lonely it can be without Blodhgarm and Vanir around and Murtagh's too caught up with Kaira'_ he said to Saphira, laughing _'Maybe we should duel, it's been quite some time'_

_'I think that idea is good little one, although be careful as it may bring about old feelings and problems' _Saphira responded, slightly worried for Eragon

_'Very well Saphira, I'll postpone our duel until the students arrive, I haven't seen a duel between Aninya and Kaira before maybe they would oblige'_

_'I was talking to the other elves about them and I realised that they are almost identical, each duel they have had has ended in a draw'_ She exclaimed

_'Wow. That must be a sight... I'll ask them about it; it'll also give me a chance to get to see what they are like as fighters'_ Eragon said

_'Very well, you should ask them to fight tomorrow little one'_

_'I'll ask them after I have finished eating... Isn't tomorrow Arya's wedding? '_

_'Yes Eragon, there is no need to worry about a present, Rhunon-Elda is giving her the green sword she made with your arms'_

_'So Queen Arya will finally have a rider's sword' _Eragon stated happily _'Very well Saphira, I will ask Kaira and Aninya about duelling tomorrow'_ he added before walking towards the hall to tell them. After they both had agreed Eragon went out to contact Orik, Nasuada, Arya and Roran. First he scryed Orik

"Ho brother of mine!" Orik exclaimed "How are you Eragon?"

"I am well Orik, and you?"

"The same, it's gotten boring around here without you and Saphira around"

"I have a solution!" Eragon exclaimed "I was thinking of calling you, Nasuada, Arya and Roran to my halls next month on the fifteenth"

"Excellent, I will tell my advisors about your proposition so they can adjust when I am gone after I return" Orik told him

"Where are you now brother?"

"I am in Ellesméra for Arya's wedding, I am sorry Eragon"

"What about, give her my best!"

"You are not upset?" Orik asked

"I was at first but I thought long and hard and well... I'm not upset anymore" Eragon replied "I apologise Orik but I must contact Nasuada, Roran and Arya"

"There is nothing to apologise for mine brother, we shall speak again and soon!" Orik ended

_'That's one down; I missed talking to Orik... Now I shall talk to Roran'_ Eragon thought before scrying his Roran "Good day cousin!"He said

"Eragon, it is good to see you! How is life with the elves?" Roran asked

"It is good, and with you in Palancar Valley?" He replied

"Even better"

"Roran, I would like to invite you, Katrina and Ismira to the halls of the dragons!" He told him

"Hang on a minute" Roran said before walking away, after a couple of minutes Roran returned with Katrina and his daughter "Your niece has grown up quite a bit now!" Roran said as he picked up his daughter and showed her to Eragon "Nearly four years old, cute as a button and quite clever so far"

"Is she speaking yet?" Eragon asked

"YES!" Ismira shouted "Hello Uncle Eragon!" she cried

"Hello Ismira!" He replied "Katrina, you're as beautiful as ever, are you looking after Roran? God knows he needs it"

"Yes Eragon" she replied, laughing "And thank you, as charming as ever!"

"Anyway, as I was saying to Roran, would you like to visit me next month on the fifteenth?"

Katrina looked at Roran and then smiled "Of course, it would be an honour! It's a shame you aren't here for Arya's wedding, it would be nice to see you"

"I apologise, anyway I must go and speak to Nasuada and Arya now" Eragon said before saying farewell

After confirming that Nasuada would join him Eragon readied himself _'Time to talk to Arya'_ He thought to himself before scrying in on her.

* * *

_Seems like Eragon will need all his mental strength to talk to Arya! I wonder what's going to happen between Kaira and Aninya!_

_The story is almost over now, I still need to get your opinions on what I should write about, please answer my poll. I want to know so I can make my story better for you guys!_

_REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, that's all that will keep me going!_


	29. Chapter 29

_Please answer the poll on my profile, It would really help me make the continuation of this story a lot better! Thank you :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated!_

* * *

Eragon scryed Arya, after a while she appeared. "Evening Arya… How are you?" he asked awkwardly

"Eragon… This is a surprise!" Arya exclaimed "I… I'm fine… and you?"

"Why is it a surprise?" Eragon asked, looking quite confused

"I… I just thought that you would be upset with me… since you weren't coming to my… my wedding" Arya replied

"I've been busy with work here, it's the only reason I can't go" Eragon lied "Kuldr is going to meet some of his old friends and Blodhgarm wanted to go to your wedding… Rhunon has my gift for you with her" Eragon explained

"Oh… Thank you Eragon" Arya replied

"I wish the best for you and Lifaen" Eragon added

"Thank you Eragon" Arya responded "Was there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Actually… there was something else… I'd like to invite you to 'Doru Anora' on the fifteenth of next month" Eragon asked, looking incredibly nervous

"W…What did you say?"

"I would like to invite you and Lifaen to 'Doru Anora' the home of the riders in a month"

"I… I will have to discuss this with… Lifaen first before answering… can I… can I talk to another time?" Arya asked, looking worried

"I, well…. Sure… how about we talk tomorrow?" Eragon asked

"Fine, goodbye Eragon"

"Goodbye" Eragon replied, ending the spell. _'Shit that was so bad… at least I got that done with'_ Eragon thought to himself.

Arya sighed _'I feel awful for what I did to him… maybe I should go see him, just to explain'_ she walked out and went to see Lifaen. Upon seeing him Arya walked over "Lifaen, I have some news… Eragon has invited you and me to his island to see the start of the new riders home" She told him "I want to go"

"Arya, we are getting married tomorrow and I don't feel that spending our first few months with someone who you were in love with... is healthy" came the reply

"But I want to see the new riders home and you should know that I love you know, there's no need to be afraid" Arya replied, shielding her thoughts from Lifaen slightly.

"Fine, in fact I would like to see his progress" Lifaen replied

"Thank you" Arya ended, kissing him and walking away.

* * *

Murtagh stood with Kaira "As promised, I am going to spend the day with you" he told her, smiling

"Very well, what do you have planned for us Murtagh?" she asked

"How about a walk?" he suggested "The day is beautiful, the sun is shining, birds are chirping and dragons are roaring, what could be more cheerful?"

"I don't know, maybe we should explore and see" Kaira answered, smiling

"Very well, let us leave then" Murtagh replied, as they were leaving Murtagh spotted Eragon "Good day Eragon" he called out

"Indeed Murtagh, ah Kaira" he replied "I was looking for you, how about you and your sister perform a duel for us tomorrow at night?" Eragon asked her

Kaira started grinning "I would love to do that Eragon!" she exclaimed

"Then it is settled, Aninya agreed so we shall look forward to a spectacle" Eragon said "Murtagh, our duel will be done when the students arrive as a 'welcoming present', agreed?"

"Aye, it would be my pleasure, should be fun" Murtagh answered

"True, I look forward to it then!" Eragon ended, leaving the two to their wanderings in the forest.

"Looks like we have made some plans" Murtagh said to Kaira as they walked in the lush green trees

"Definitely, I look forward to watching you and Eragon fight" she told him

"It is a sight to behold, we are evenly matched most of the time, but it can go either way… what about you and Aninya?" he asked

"Well, every fight we have had ended as a draw"

"What? Every fight has been a draw!"

"Yes, that's why we are the best to watch, we are completely equal!" Kaira answered

"Then I look forward to viewing it!" Murtagh said as they continued walking.

After a while of walking Murtagh stopped, he walked over to some trees and picked up something and walked back over carrying an injured robin. He placed the bird on the ground and closed his eyes and said "Waise Heil" slowly but surely a red light enveloped the bird and any injuries began to fix themselves. Its injured wing began to regrow muscle and marks of blood disappeared, after a few seconds the bird flew up to Murtagh's shoulder, tweeted and flew away into the tree tops.

"I didn't know you were so sensitive" Kaira told him

"I can't stand injuring people; it was torture when I was under Galbatorix's power, being forced to kill. All I'm doing is trying to clear some of my conscious be helping as much as I can although I think I will never be able to forgive myself for fighting for a wrong cause, even if it was unwillingly" Murtagh replied. Suddenly Karia leaned over and pulled him into an embrace, drawing back slightly she looked up at his grey eyes; Murtagh gazed back into her green eyes. Watching him lean in towards her she began to do the same as their lips met in the middle.

* * *

_Happy Saturday people :)_

_Murtagh seems to be moving along well with Kaira, Eragon seems to have unearthed something in Arya, I wonder what's going to happen now_

_The story is almost over now, I still need to get your opinions on what I should write about, please answer my poll. I want to know so I can make my story better for you guys!_

_REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, that's all that will keep me going!_


	30. Chapter 30

_Please answer the poll on my profile, It would really help me make the continuation of this story a lot better! Thank you :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated!_

* * *

"Wake up you lazy bastard!" came a shout

Kuldr jolted awake "WHAT IS IT?" he walked to the door and opened it, in front of him stood Vanir

"Hurry up and get dressed or you'll be late for the wedding, we have to be there in an hour and the procession starts in two hours, Blodhgarm is already dressed and ready"

"Fine, go on ahead, I'll be there shortly" Kuldr replied groggily _'I can't be assed with this, It's going to be boring as hell'_ he thought to himself

"Alright then, but if you're not there then I will come back and personally drag you to the wedding no matter what state you're in!" Vanir told him

"Yeah whatever, I'll be there, my poem is ready and I've been practicing my musical talents anyway just go on without me" Kuldr said

"Fine, see you in a bit then" Vanir said before leaving.

Kuldr took his time to get dressed, leaving himself only five minutes to get to the reception. He opened the door and walked out into the city. Everyone was heading towards the Menoa tree greeting a few people now and again he kept on walking. He arrived at the tree shortly afterwards and went to find Vanir and Blodhgarm until he ran into Arya. "Good day Arya, excited for your wedding?" he asked

"Of course, albeit slightly nervous Kuldr-Elda" she replied

"It is your wedding day after all; I mean who wouldn't be nervous on their wedding day… It's the day you tend to doubt your own feelings for someone, the most just stay calm and don't panic, it's the best thing for you to do right now"

"Of course, thank you Kuldr-Elda" Arya said "I love Lifaen… I want to spend my days with him, he seems to understand my every worry and he's always there when I need him… I… I want to marry him" Arya added, saying the last few words shakily

Kuldr observed her _'I think she's having second thoughts' _he thought "Arya, have you spoken to Eragon recently, he told me he would talk to you?" Kuldr asked

"As a matter of fact I have, he invited me and Lifaen to 'Doru Anora' to witness the 'rebirth' of the riders" Arya replied _'_

"Well I look forward to seeing you there, the more guests there are the better it will be" Kuldr told her, noticing signs of attraction when he asked about Eragon _'It appears the Queen has feelings for Eragon, how interesting' _Kuldr thought "Anyway, I must go for now… I will be performing for your wedding so I must go see the other musicians as well" Kuldr told her

"I look forward to your gifts!" Arya told him as he walked away. _'Fírnen'_

_'Yes Arya' _the green dragon replied

_'Am I doing the right thing?' _she asked

_'I do not know, personally I like Lifaen and think he will be a good mate but Eragon... well Eragon seemed perfect for you, however my feelings are unjust due to Saphira' _Fírnen replied

_'I feel like I'm wronging both Eragon and Lifaen'_ Arya told him

_'I don't know Arya, just don't do anything rash or sudden, this is a matter to deal with carefully'_

_'Very well, thank you Fírnen'_

* * *

Kaira stood with Aninya, they were practicing their swordsmanship for the night, dancing around each other with their swords, elegantly trying to get past each other's guard and attempting to do some damage but to no avail. They were even. No other word could describe them, exactly identical in strength, skill, agility and technique. Murtagh was out flying with Thorn. Saphira was hunting, and the elves were out exploring the island. The only people left in the hall were Eragon and Saphia; they were both in the infirmary as Eragon was checking up on the patient.

"Any change?" Eragon asked

"None, he has stayed the same ever since he was brought here… I wish I could wake him up but I have no idea how to do that"

"Well, have you asked the Eldunari?" Eragon asked her, sitting down with her

"I have asked Glaedr and Umaroth but they have no idea" Saphia replied to him

"Well the only other thing I can think of is waiting for Angela to come back and asking her, she is probably older than all of us combined!" Eragon informed her

"Thank you... I will ask Angela when she has come back from Arya and Lifaen's wedding"

"I should be going now, I needed to see Aninya about the training grounds" Eragon told her

"Alright, goodbye Eragon... feel... feel free to stop by" Saphia told him, forcing the words out of her mouth

"I shall, thank you" Eragon said to her _'Being an introvert has affected her in this hall'_ he thought to himself _'At least she is speaking more'_

* * *

_Well it seems that Fírnen has given his judgement on Arya and Lifaen, I wonder what will happen between them, Saphia seems to be opening up but it she could be protecting something from the others_

_The story is almost over now, I still need to get your opinions on what I should write about, please answer my poll. I want to know so I can make my story better for you guys!_

_REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, that's all that will keep me going!_


	31. Chapter 31

_Please answer the poll on my profile, It would really help me make the continuation of this story a lot better! Thank you :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated!_

* * *

The wedding carried on and eventually it was time for gifts to be given out. One by one the elves lined up, handing their gifts to Queen Arya and Lifaen. Eventually it was time for Kuldr, Rhunon, Vanir and Blodhgarm to present their presents to the newlywed couple. First up was Rhunon who walked to the couple carrying a tray on which lay two blades covered by a green velvet cloth. Rhunon revealed the cloth to the couple and presented Arya with her Rider's Blade and Lifaen with his sword.

"Thank you Rhunon-elda for this magnificent gift!" Arya told her, amazed at what she saw

"It was not just me but Eragon whose body I controlled to make it" Rhunon replied "What are you to name the blade?" Rhunon asked Arya curiously

"Liduen" Arya told Rhunon after a while of thought "Poetic" she repeated in the tongue of man

"Liduen… It is an interesting name; a poetic death would be one to be remembered!" Rhunon said to her

"True… but it is a fitting name for the perfect blade, give my thanks to Eragon" Arya informed Rhunon

"I shall" Rhunon replied before moving aside

Vanir had given his gift near the beginning due to his role in the diplomatic side and Blodhgarm was a close friend of Arya so he was asked to hand his gift beforehand as well. This left Kuldr to hand his gift to the couple, he stepped up and handed them the statue. It was of a dragon spewing flames in that circled a couple in the centre, holding each other in an embrace.

"This is simply magnificent Kuldr-Elda!" Lifaen exclaimed

"I must agree with you Lifaen, this is a sample of pure craftsmanship!" Arya added

"Thank you Lifaen and Arya but that is not all I have done… I have prepared a poem for the two of you!" Kuldr exclaimed

"Oh please tell us! After this I must guess that the poem must be beautiful" Lifaen told him

"Whether it is or not is for you to decide but if you would really like to hear it then I might as well start then" Kuldr told them, sighing. He readied himself and produced a parchment, he read aloud and well so that everybody could hear him.

_Love has such a great way of growing,  
Often by leaps and hounds the lovers say  
loving hearts has a way of knowing,  
With joy she heads to her wedding day…_

She puts her wedding-gown away,  
As tenderly as one might close,  
With kissing lips and finger-tips,  
And the petals of a red rose…

She puts her wedding-gown away;  
The quiet place was all a stir  
With vague perfume that filled the room,  
Cedar and lavender and fragrant thoughts of her…

She puts her wedding-gown away,  
Yet lingered with its whiteness gleamed  
As one above a sleeping Love,  
oh, thus it was so she seemed…

As she walked in beauty down the aisle in the room,  
When it was time for her to kiss the groom  
The wedding bells rang until she was out of sight,  
The wind appeared and the white doves were in flight…

To enjoy the every moment that will come,  
There's not really much more I need to say  
Two hearts would rejoice at one home,  
Having heart-picked their own 'wedding day'... 

After reading Kuldr stopped, letting everyone to fully understand the poem

"Kuldr-Elda… did you write this?" Arya asked

"Of course, I am a poet as much as I am a musician!" Kuldr replied

"It is beautiful, you have a talent for this kind of thing" Arya continued

"It is nothing compared to what he used to do in Doru Araeba!" Lifaen exclaimed "Years in solitude have caused you to lose a small amount of your sheen!" he added

"It is true but over time one's abilities decrease as it is, it would have been better if it were written in my prime!" Kuldr explained

"Regardless it is still a great poem and a great addition to the gifts and it shall also be displayed in the great hall!" Arya informed him

"Thank you" Kuldr said before walking away.

Arya thought long and hard about the poem because she picked up on certain hints about it_ 'She puts her wedding gown away… and The wedding bells rang until she was out of sight'_ Arya thought _'The first of the two lines were repeated throughout the poem and the last one was direct, does Kuldr know of my doubts?' _she thought to herself

_'Maybe he does, maybe it could be a coincidence, remember you promised to deal with this delicately!'_ Firnen said, interrupting her thoughts

_'I remember, I shall have to decide what I'm to do of this as tomorrow I'll officially be married to Lifaen and then Kuldr, Blodhgarm and Rhunon will return, Angela has decided to go back after a short while and a few more elves have decided to leave… Vanir would like to leave as well…' _Arya thought, looking troubled.

* * *

_Tell me what you think of the poem! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

_The story is almost over now, I still need to get your opinions on what I should write about, please answer my poll. I want to know so I can make my story better for you guys!_

_REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, that's all that will keep me going!_


	32. Chapter 32

_Please answer the poll on my profile, It would really help me make the continuation of this story a lot better! Thank you :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated!_

* * *

The wedding continued for another day until it finally ended and they travelled to Silthrim. Arya and Lifaen were married although whether they were happy was something to debate about. Rumours spread around the elves that something had upset Arya and that Lifaen didn't know how to make her feel better. It was time for Kuldr, Blodhgarm, Vanir and a few more elves to leave. The wedding was over and it was time for them to return to Doru Anora, they waited on the pier in for Rhunon to arrive as Angela was going to come to the island with the new riders.

"Kuldr, How about another story while we wait?" Vanir asked, eagerly, he was sat over the edge of the pier with Blodhgarm

"Very well" Kuldr replied, sitting down by the two of them "...let me see... how about the story of when I fought against Galbatorix in Sharktooth? That small island near the coast of Narda" Kuldr asked

"Now that is a simple, short tale!" Blodhgarm said to Vanir

"Then let's hear it!" Vanir exclaimed

Kuldr got ready to tell a story "I was still very young at the time, before I began my training with Umaroth and Vrael I was under the wing of Glaedr and Oromis, I had a row with Galbatorix about the way he treated normal people as if they were rats and one thing led to another and he challenged me to a duel although he knew that it had to be where no teacher would be able to find us so he suggested we fight in Sharktooth. I was pretty angry at him at that point in time so I agreed. We flew to Sharktooth and then had our dragons leave us while we fought so as to have no interference whatsoever. There was a large clearing on the small island and we stood opposite each other, both had our swords at the ready, now this was when he was a lot thinner and much, much faster, almost as fast you are now Vanir so he was a lot quicker than me, but his reflexes were always awful compared to mine so we were somewhat even. We started circling each other and suddenly he lunged at me in an incredibly unorthodox manner, he came in at such speed that I barely moved out of the way, but his speed was his downfall at that point as he stumbled over and I stuck my foot out, leading to him falling over and I stepped over him and laid my sword on his throat, pushing in slightly so that he would bleed but not enough to dangerously wound him and declared that I won. I called for Loivissa and as I was leaving he got up and launched his sword at me, cutting me on my left arm deeply. It left me with a wound that still hasn't healed, under great stress my arm can suddenly become slow which is bad in a battle. It was also my sword arm, I can use both arms now because I was unable to use it for months. Loivissa was furious and she walked over towards Galbatorix and stared him in the eyes with a glare that could make you shrivel up into a ball and hide away from the rest of your life. She smacked him with her tail, sending him crashing into a tree, you could hear a loud crack as the tree broke from the force and his ribs lay broken as well. Loivissa flew me back to Oromis who chastised me for letting my anger cloud my judgement but also told me he would report this to the rest of the council, needless to say, me and Galbatorix were never on good terms after that though" Kuldr finished, grabbing his left arm where the wound was

"You were right, that was a short tale but interesting nevertheless" Vanir said, content for now "Your story finished at a good time as there is the person whom we've been waiting for" he added, pointing out

"Morning Rhuon-Elda" Blodhgarm greeted "You sure did take a while" he added

"Angela wanted me to take something back for Eragon which she took ages to find" Rhunon explained

"Very well, let us be off then, we have a long journey back to Doru Anora" Kuldr sai

"Aye, it will be faster since there's more workers" Blodhgarm chuckled

"True, very true cousin, we'll be home in no time" Kuldr said as they all got on the boat, within minutes they had set sail back home to Doru Anora

* * *

_Short but interesting tale, everyone's heading back as well now, wonder how Eragon is._

_Tune in next week for the LAST CHAPTER OF 'RISE OF THE RIDERS'!_

___REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, that's all that will keep me going!_


	33. Chapter 33 Last Chapter!

_Please answer the poll on my profile, It would really help me make the continuation of this story a lot better! Thank you :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated!_

* * *

The journey was fast as they arrived back in Doru Anora within the next couple of days. They were greeted by the elves and Eragon and Murtagh, welcomed with happy faces and the encouragement of the new workers and effort they put into finishing the buildings was tremendous, between the now thirty elves and the two humans and dragons, they finished the interior and the training fields within half a week and they began and completed the docks within two days. The last task that remained was the colossal Dragon Tower. Eragon stood in front of his last task, the most difficult thing that remained, before these elves arrived they had done a third of the work and that took a month, they had a week and a half to do the remaining two thirds. However the first third was with only some of the elves now they had thirty elves to do the work. He smiled, admiring the tower at its current state. He was joined shortly by Kuldr "Good morning Kuldr-Elda" he greeted, smiling

"It is Eragon, it most definitely is! Birds singing beautiful songs, sun shining to its glory and the air is cool and fresh. It most definitely is a fantastic day!" Kuldr told him, laughing

"Someone's in a good mood today! In fact it's a bit too much if you ask me... Kuldr why are you so happy today?" Eragon asked, curiously

"Well that's for me to know, it has nothing to concern you with Eragon, I just fell into a lucky night" Kuldr replied, winking at him

"I'm not going to ask even further, I don't think it'll be good for me to know"

"That's a good plan, by the way Saphia was looking for you, she's got some interesting news I think you'd like to hear" Kuldr told Eragon, before walking in to the Dragon tower

"Thank you I'll go see her, where are you going Kuldr?" Eragon asked

"I'm going to see Thorn and Saphira; we've some matters to discuss about, it's all to do with the new riders arriving in two weeks time" Kuldr replied before disappearing inside the tower.

* * *

Eragon returned to the hall and headed to the infirmary where he saw Saphia sitting by the bed again "What has happened Saphia, is everything fine?" he asked, worried whether something had happened

"It is good Eragon, there has been a change in his condition, he moved a short while ago" Saphia replied excitedly

"That is amazing news Saphia" Eragon exclaimed

"I was warming him up with magic again and he just... he just shivered a short while and moved his arm up to his chest and then he stopped moving again" Saphia explained

"This is good news, will you be joining us with work today?" he asked, changing the topic "You would speed up the building process with your magical capabilities" Eragon added

"V... Ve... Fine Eragon I shall help you" Saphia replied, taken aback by the compliment on her magic "I'll join you in a minute"

Work began to go by quickly as the thirty elves worked to their limits for the next ten days. After the time had gone Eragon stepped back from the tower with Saphira, admiring the entire finished work of the gleaming white and gold Dragon tower '_We've finally finished...' _he thought

'_Yes little one, we have finished our hall... All that is left is for our new students to arrive and then that's that, we are done... it took us a week to get here in a large boat and it took Vanir roughly three to four days to get here, but they are travelling from Ellesméra. Our students will arrive in roughly four days from now' _Saphira said

'_Did Vanir say that they were leaving today?' _Eragon asked

'_Yes little one, he did'_

'_You realise that some of those new riders will be older than I am, all of the elves and dwarves will be'_ Eragon thought, sighing '_I hope they'll listen to me'_

'_If they don't then I'll have a word with them'_ Saphira told him '_Do you want to go flying, we can go have a look around the island now, admire the completed piece?'_ Saphira asked

'_Aye'_ he said, climbing up on her back and they took off '_Eventually this will become a city'_

'_Yes little one, our students will make it into one, it will be something they can call home for however long they wish to stay here'_ Saphira told him '_I want to have another look at the inside of the hall, haven't been there since last week'_

'_Then let us go_' Eragon replied as Saphira landed and walked into the hall, staring around at the walls and the rooms, every bit of majestic artwork. Eragon and Saphira noticed that Angela had done some paintings depicting the life of Eragon and Saphira together; Kuldr had done some paintings of Doru Araeba and of Ellesméra and major cities before the fall of the riders. Together they walked out of the hall and Saphira took off again.

Days passed quickly and soon they were all gathered at the edge of the island, by the landing strip. All looking out into the distance, they awaited anxiously the start of the new era for the Dragon Riders. Minutes passed into hours and they grew tired but their waiting was justified well, as they looked out in the clear blue sky to see ten shapes slowly growing bigger. Eragon stared at the images and smiled as he began to make out the familiar sight of a dragon appearing from the distance.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading Rise of the Riders, you guys are what kept me going with your reviews and your amazing response to my story! I will be uploading the next story which I will come up with a name for sometime in the future! Unfortunately this will not be out till mid June as I have my IGCSE exams from May till June so I'm going to do a lot of revision, sorry guys! If you want to be one of the first for reading my new story follow me! For those of you that don't want to I will be naming my new story 'Rise of the Riders: ...' so just search 'Rise of the Riders in mid June!_

_Once again thank you guys! Remember to Review and to Favourite this story if you want to and answer the poll!_ :D _(No sense in following this story any more)_

_Have fun guys! _:D

_Animesh Anand aka Meshter!_


	34. New Story Update

OK My new story is called

The Rise of the Riders: Dawn of a New Era

Hope you guys enjoy it. My exams are now out of the way so I have more free time to post stories.


End file.
